Once Was a Pirate
by Halawen
Summary: Clare has a very sexy dream and then becomes trapped in an elevator with the object of her sexy dream! Riker Lynch/Clare fluff and smut shot. Now being turned into a fluffy, smutty short story!
1. Once Was a Pirate

**Welcome to tonight's smutty fluff shot which I'm dedicating to Riker Lynch because it's his birthday! Happy Birthday Riker! He didn't request this however but that would have been cool. I also dedicate this to all my Riker/Clare & R5 fans.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Things to know before reading~**

 ***This takes place just after the (awful) "Thunderstruck" episode but Clare is not pregnant**

 ***R5 is on tour and currently in Toronto and Riker is single**

 ***This is all in Clare's pov**

 ***The very beginning in italics is a dream sequence**

 **And that should do it, enjoy the fluff and smut!**

 **Once Was a Pirate**

… _My hands are tied behind my back and I'm shoved into the captain's quarters. He looks at me, his brown eyes glinting with a carnal lust I've never seen before. "Well now aren't you a pretty bird, I'm Captain Riker savvy?" He questions looking me over. I nod as he approaches me, cutting the ropes from my wrists and then ripping my dress open. He then uses the knife to cut open my bodice. I'm not scared, not at all in fact I'm excited and when he lifts me to his bed I smile. Ripping his shirt open I grin and kiss his chest which makes him smile. He cuts my skirt off and now all I have left are my boots but he leaves them on and opens my legs. Captain Riker grins and his head goes between my legs then his tongue shoots into me and a loud roaring moan is elicited from my lips. My nails rake into his hair and my back arches, my body shaking wildly and just as I scream out in orgasm his tongue his replaced with his stiff erection, we begin making love as the storm outside rages. The storm rocks the ship and aids in our passionate love making. He encases my nipple in his lips sucking hard and I release a trembling harsh breath just as…_

My alarm brutally wakes me from my sensuous dream, a rather sexy dream about Riker Lynch. I bite my lip and can feel my cheeks blushing from the images still on my mind. My body still tingles from the dream and I lie in bed until Mom bangs on my door and tells me I'm going to be late for school. I get up and get ready for school doing my best to put the dream out of my mind but it lingers in the back of it all day. I ignore Drew for the most part and just prepare for my interview this afternoon. I have an interview with a radio news station late this afternoon for a part time weekend job. It would be at least through the rest of the school year and part of the summer before I go to Columbia in the fall, at least I hope that's where I'm going.

"Geez what a storm I don't think you should drive downtown in this," Alli says when we leave student council.

"There is no way I'm giving up on this opportunity," I shake my head.

"Well just drive carefully okay? Call us when you're home and tell us how it went," Jenna insists.

"I will," I smile hugging Alli & Jenna before running through the rain to my car.

My interview isn't for two hours, I was going to use the extra time to rehearse what I would say and perfect my outfit but I don't have time. Thankfully I thought to bring my interview clothes with me. I reach the building and find a washroom to change and fix my hair and makeup. Then I take the elevator to the 30th floor where the radio station is. My interview goes really well and they tell me they'll contact me in a few days to tell me if I got the job or not. I thank them and leave the office going back to the elevator. I press the button and step onto the empty elevator when it stops, the rain has gotten even worse and the lights in the elevator are flickering. I'm beginning to get just a little nervous about being on the elevator in this storm when the elevator stops on the next floor down and one person gets on.

When I first see him I think I'm hallucinating because Riker Lynch just stepped into the elevator car and now I'm alone with him! The male lead from my very erotic dream last night is less than a foot away from me. I bite my lip and feel my cheeks blush as the dream comes rushing back to me. Riker smiles at me and my legs start shaking, not just because his sweet, enthralling and enchanting smile is also sizzlingly sexy but also because it reminds me of the dream last night. My heart starts pounding and my breathing quickens and becomes slightly shallow with nervous excitement. Suddenly there's a crash, the lights flicker and go out as the elevator shakes and then stops, the small emergency light has a dull amber glow and does a mediocre job of lighting of the small elevator car, but at least we can see. We wait a few moments but when the elevator doesn't start again Riker picks up the emergency phone.

"We're stuck on one of the elevators…yeah that's right…okay thanks," he says into the phone and hangs it up looking at me. "Lightening hit the building and knocked out the power, there's a backup generator but the storm caused flooding in the basement and it's not working. She said they're working on it but the storm has caused a lot of other problems in the city and since we're not in need of medical attention or anything it could be a while," he informs me. "I'm Riker Lynch," he says extending his hand.

"Yeah I know who you are, I saw you on Dancing with the Stars, you should have won you and Alison were great. I also listen to R5," I tell him shaking his hand. "I'm uh Clare, Clare Edwards," I babble nervously and Riker grins. "So were you here for a radio interview?" I question to fill the silence as I sit down and lean against the elevator wall. He sits down too just a few inches away from me, I can smell his scent and I lick my lips thinking of my dream last night.

"Yeah the whole band was, my mom brought us. They're all waiting for me in the lobby I had stuck behind at the station because I was talking to one of the DJs who also writes music. How about you? What brought you down here on such a stormy day?"

"I had a job interview with a news station, just a weekend position and doing grunt work but it's a start. I'd only keep it until I left to go to Columbia school of journalism this fall."

"You got into Columbia that's great, it's a really good school you must be really smart. So how'd the interview go?"

"I don't know for sure that I got into Columbia yet but I went for my entrance interview a couple of weeks ago and it went great. My job interview today went pretty well I think, I wasn't the only applicant though but it would be a great job to have and I great start to my journalism career if I get it," I tell him. We go silent again; the elevator is eerily quiet aside from the soft buzzing of the emergency light. The silence begins to get uncomfortable and I start speaking just fill it. "I'm a little embarrassed to admit this but it's rather serendipitous that we ran into each other because I had a dream about you just last night."

"Did you? What was the dream about?" He grins cocking an eyebrow.

"It was…" I pause wondering if I should admit this to the older boy not to mention celebrity. "It was a sexy dream," I say a little quietly and from the corner of my eye see Riker's grin get just a little bigger which encourages me to continue. "You were a pirate and I was a maiden, captured and brought onto your ship. My hands were bound behind my back and you cut the ropes and then ripped my dress open. You cut off my bodice and lifted me up setting me on the circle bed. You ate me out and then we made love while a storm rocked the ship," I tell him looking at my hands the whole time as I'm too embarrassed to look up at him.

"Sounds like an incredibly hot dream," Riker says and even though I hear a smile on his lips I'm still looking down. I feel Riker's fingers under my chin and he turns my head to him, I look up just as his lips affix to mine!

A breath hitches in my throat but my lips begin to move and kiss him back. When his tongue slides across my bottom lip I release the breath and my lips part for him. I'm still thinking about the dream and my nails comb through the short hairs at the back of his neck. Our tongues fight for dominance as I grip into his long blonde tresses. His hand rests gently at the side of my face and we move just a little bit closer until there's no space between us. The elevator begins to get quite warm, I take off my sweater and he unbuttons his shirt. We make out for a long time, it feels like hours, incredible blissful hours of steamy, sizzling kissing and we don't break apart until the power comes back on and the elevator begins moving again. Our lips separate; I tug his bottom lip softly as we pull away. He stands up and helps me up, we fix my clothes and hair, watching the numbers on the display countdown as we slowly descend to the ground floor.

"You should give me your number I might just make your scintillating dream come true," Riker tells me and I can't believe he just said that.

"Umm okay," I mumble and grabbing a pen and notebook from my purse I scribble down my number and tear out the page handing it to Riker. He puts it in his pocket just as the elevator doors open in the lobby.

"Thank goodness are you okay?" Riker's mom asks as she hugs him tightly.

"I'm fine, it's a good thing our concert isn't until tomorrow night though or we'd be late," Riker comments and looks at me. "Everyone this is Clare she was stuck in the elevator with me. This is our mom Stormie, my brothers Rocky and Ross, Ryland is at the hotel with our dad. This is my sister Rydel and this is Ell," Riker introduces me to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all," I smile.

"Do you have a way home Clare?" Stormie asks me.

"Yeah I drove here," I reply.

"Thanks for the company tonight," Riker grins giving me a wink.

I smile and turn around to walk to the parking garage, biting my lip as soon as my back it to them.

"So what were guys doing for three hours in that elevator?" Ross asks Riker.

"Making out," Riker replies and I stifle a giggle as I walk a little faster to my car.

I drive home slowly through the rain, power is still out when I get home but Mom and Glen are home. I grab my backpack and run through the rain with my umbrella to the front door.

"Clare thank goodness you're home I was getting so worried," Mom says hugging me tightly.

"I got trapped in the elevator after the interview; I was stuck for three hours. I'm okay though, I wasn't alone. However I am starving is there dinner?"

"I'll make you a plate Honey why don't you go change out of your wet clothes," Mom says.

I go upstairs and change into pajamas and then Mom brings me up a plate. I start eating and Alli calls since I never called them. I tell them the interview went well and about getting trapped in the elevator which is why I never called. I say nothing of Riker because I don't think they'll believe me, besides which I don't think it's something I should talk about. I do my homework, shower and go to bed having another thrilling and arousing dream about Captain Riker and Maiden Clare that night. It's raining again when I get up the next morning but it's a light rain not a torrential storm. All day at school all I can think about is my dreams of Riker and my time with him in the elevator yesterday evening. I walk around all day with a secret smile on my lips, occasionally biting my lip when a sexy image from my dream crosses my mind. At lunch I check my phone I have a call from an unknown number, when I listen to the message I find it's Riker and he asks me to call him back so of course I do.

"Got plans for tonight?" Is how he answers.

"Nothing after student council," I reply.

"Good, I've been thinking about you. I have to go right now but I'll be in touch later," he says and we say goodbye.

I eat with Alli, Jenna & Connor but again don't mention anything about Riker. Aside from thinking about Riker and wondering what his motives were for finding out if I had plans it's just another day. When school is out we gather in the student council office for a brief meeting before the weekend.

"Sorry to interrupt," Miss Oh says opening the door to the student council office. "Clare these just came for you," she says handing me some roses and box.

"Who are they from?" Alli questions.

"What's in the box?" Jenna queries taking the flowers from me so I can open the box.

"It's gorgeous," Alli grins when they see a blue dress embellished with gold thread.

"It looks like a costume," Connor comments when I pull the dress from the box and hold it up.

"It is," I respond biting my lip as I look at the dress. It's not entirely what I pictured in my dream but it's pretty close.

"Hey there's a note," Jenna remarks while I'm still marveling at the dress. Alli takes the dress from me and admires it while I open the note in the bottom of the box.

 **Make sure this fits, if it doesn't I'll get a different size. Wear it tonight, and nothing else besides a coat. I'll text you time and place later.**

"Ooh sexy so spill Clare who's the guy?" Alli demands as I put the note back in the box and take the dress from her beginning to gently fold it back into the box.

"No don't put the dress back you have to make sure it fits and then you have to tell us about the guy," Jenna asserts setting my flowers down.

"There's nothing to tell," I reply as Alli and Jenna drag me to the second room so I can try on the dress.

"Maybe it was a girl," Dallas smirks.

"It wasn't a girl and you two out I'm not going to try this on with people watching," I tell them and lock the door when Alli and Jenna are out. I get the dress on but have to call Alli and Jenna in to lace me up, at which point Dallas and Drew get up to see me in the dress and Connor comes with them.

"It's so pretty and it fits you so well," Jenna smiles.

"Okay spill Edwards who's the guy?" Alli demands again.

"It's gotta be Eli remember when he dressed as Prince Charming last year and pulled up to her house in a horse drawn carriage," Jenna comments.

"Uh yeah it's Eli he's in town," I nod. After all I did just see him a couple of weekends ago when I went down for my Columbia interview.

"It's not Eli you hesitated," Alli says.

"Never mind, everyone out so I can get out of this dress. One of you unlace me first please," I request.

"I'll do it," Dallas offers and Alli hits him in the stomach.

"All boys out," Alli orders shoving them out and locking the door.

She and Jenna unlace me and help me get the dress off. I ask them to gently fold up the dress while I get dressed. When I'm dressed again and I go out to the main student council office everyone is looking at me.

"What?" I question.

"They won't let us get back to business until you tell us who sent the flowers and dress," Drew tells me.

"A guy I met last night, we were trapped in the elevator together for three hours," I explain sitting down again.

"And you're going to meet him tonight wearing only a dress and a coat? Is that all it takes to get a booty call from you?" Dallas teases and Alli hits him again.

"Clare you can't go this guy could be a serial killer or something," Drew comments.

"He's not a serial killer or a perv or anything I sort of knew him before and we happened to get stuck in the elevator together," I reply. It's not entirely a lie I did sort of know Riker, from TV and his music but that counts right? I mean I know he's not a serial killer or a perv or anything.

"Well just be careful and call us in the morning so we know you're alive," Alli says with trepidation in her tone.

"I promise now let's finish the meeting so we can enjoy our weekend."

When the meeting is over I go home to eat dinner, sneaking the flowers and box upstairs before my mom sees them. I eat and then shower and it begins pouring again. Riker texts for me to meet him at eleven, after their concert, and gives me the name of a hotel and a hotel room number. I tell Mom I'll be spending the night at Alli's but my parents go to bed at ten and then I get ready to go out. I put the dress on after taking off my bra and panties and wear my knee high rain boots, I pull the dress up and tighten my raincoat around it to make sure the dress doesn't get wet or muddy. Getting in my car I drive to the hotel and get into the elevator, arriving at the hotel room door a couple minutes before eleven and I knock.

"You made it," Riker grins letting me in.

"Yeah it's really pouring out there I think I'd better take this stuff off in the washroom," I comment looking around the room but it's pretty dark and I can't see anything.

"Washroom is this way," he says guiding me to a door and when he turns on the light I can see him in his pirate costume. I smile biting my lip and shut the door. I take off my raincoat and hang it over the railing on the shower then I take off my boots and straighten the dress fixing my hair a bit before I go out. "You look incredible," he grins when I come out of the washroom. He has turned on some lights now and I see that the room has been slightly transformed. A pirate flag is hiding the TV; anything modern in the room has been hidden by black cloth or a pirate flag. "It's not quite quarters on a pirate ship but I couldn't find a pirate ship to rent," he tells me.

"It's great Riker I can't believe you did all this," I smile.

"Captain Riker if you please," he replies and I grin.

Then just like in my dream he lifts me up and takes me to the bed, it's not a circle bed but I don't care. He doesn't rip my dress but I'm not wearing a bodice for him to cut either. He lays me on the bed and leans over me, stroking a strand of hair from my face before he couples our lips together. I scratch my nails along the back of his neck and part my lips for him. His tongue seeks out mine; he deepens the kiss and begins to slowly pull up my dress. When his fingertips touch my skin a breath catches in my throat and my skin tingles. I moan slightly and begin to tremble as his fingers move up my thigh. I deepen the kiss, getting wet between my legs. I'm aching for him to touch me, a tickling yearning building inside of me and I arch my back inviting him to feel me.

Riker grins into the kiss and his hand moves up a little farther. I open my legs a bit more as his fingers move down to my inner thigh getting closer and closer to my waiting slit. When I feel the heat of his fingers on my pussy lips I release a trembling breath and then a gasping moan as his fingers strum my opening. My lower stomach muscles tighten and I make a throaty moan as he twists two fingers into me. His fingers glide in and open then move a bit before he withdraws his fingers and breaks the kiss. He gives me a wanting lascivious grin and licks my juices from his fingers. He makes a satisfied moan as if savoring an exquisite dessert and then he moves down going between my legs and lifting the dress. I pull up the dress so I can see his head bobbing. When his tongue launches into me I grip onto the dress, arching my back and releasing an exhilarated blissful moan.

Riker twists his tongue around gripping onto my thighs, my hips buck and my body oscillates begging for more. Every flick of his tongue evokes a begging and rapturous moan from my lips and the occasional call of his name. The tickle builds to a nearly painful point and then I explode in euphoric erotic ecstasy! I jolt and whimper when he withdraws his tongue, watching breathlessly as he gets undressed although he does leave his wig on. He helps me up and unlaces the dress pulling it over my head. Then he picks me up again and sets me back on the bed. I open my legs and he gets between them and then kisses my breasts. He strokes himself a couple of times to make sure he's fully hard and grabs a condom from the nightstand putting it on.

Riker locks eyes with me as he penetrates into me and I moan, my back arches as my eyes go half lidded. He goes in a little deeper and I whimper slightly but arch my back wanting even more of him. Riker's warm lips encase my nipple and he sucks lightly. I make a gasping moan as my hands shoot into his hair and grip around the dreadlocks of the wig. When my back arches urging him to thrust again he does so and I moan calling out his name. Our bodies move together but keep a slow pace. After he suckles one nipple he moves to the other and I moan, my body quaking in rapturous delight. When our bodies begin to get taut in anticipation of orgasm our pace increases. And then we both cry out in climatic carnal elation as we orgasm together. Riker slows down before pulling out and he disposes of the condom as we're both still breathing deep and heavy. He lies on the bed next to me giving me a soft kiss and I smile.

"So how did that compare to your dream?" Riker questions gently dragging his finger on my abdomen.

"It was so much better than my dream," I grin.

"We should probably get to bed, I have to be up early we're leaving for New York in the morning," Riker tells me. We stand up, he turns out the lights and then we pull the covers down getting into bed. Riker lies on his back and holds his arm out so I lie on my side putting my head on his chest. "So I was thinking," he speaks as he begins stroking my arm gently with his fingertips, "and I've talked about it with everyone and they agree, if you don't get the job at the radio station you should come work for us. We're touring all summer and we could use a press liaison."

He tells me and I begin to picture a whole summer touring with R5 and making love to Captain Riker!


	2. Now I Got My Chance

**Welcome to this new short story. Technically continuing chapters for what was originally a one shot. Something that happens fairly often.**

 **Obviously you should read chapter one before you read this as you will have a far better idea of what's going on if you do.**

 **It's extremely likely that like the first chapter this entire story will be in Clare's pov. Since this is likely to be exclusively in Clare's pov, and it's not a one shot, I'm keeping the chapters just a smidge shorter than most of the other chapters. Simply because without other povs to break it up it can be a little difficult to get through such a long chapter.**

 **There are a few place names in different languages so for those who would like it here is a pronunciation guide:**

 ***** **Anafiotika ~ Ana-fee-ah-teek-a**

 ***** **Syntagma ~ Sin-ta-g-ma**

 ***** **Plaka ~ Pl-ah-ck-a**

 **Ch. 2 Now I Got My Chance**

"We are approaching LAX, Los Angeles International Airport. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and tray tables are locked in the upright position," the announcement rings through the plane and I become filled with nervous excitement.

I gaze out the window at the approaching city, not just a city but the gateway to the exciting opportunity I've been given for the summer. It was more than four months ago that Riker and I got stuck in an elevator; and the following night we had our very steamy and sensual night together that I will remember always. It was the following morning that Riker told me about the job offer. It took all of a couple of days to consider this offer and know that it was for real before I called the radio station thanking them for the opportunity of the interview but I had another offer. I then called Riker and told him I'd take the job, I didn't know if I'd even gotten into Columbia yet, I had no idea what my mom would think of the job or me spending my entire summer in Europe. Honestly at the time I did not care.

Riker was thrilled that I took the job, the following morning a packet arrived at the house. A contract detailing the job responsibilities, the dates of the tour and more. It was so thick I asked Omar to go over it with me, he assured me it was a standard contract with a non-disclosure agreement and that it was so big because we would be overseas and traveling through so many different countries. Also included was the contact information for Stormie, Mark and Andre. I signed and sent it back even before discussing it with my mom. She was a little shocked but I convinced her it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I didn't say anything about the job to anyone else because that was also in the contract. It was hard not to divulge especially because in the months between signing the contract and graduation I spent quite a bit of time talking with not only Riker but the rest of the band, his parents, Andre and even Ryland. Mostly through text and e-mail so I was able to hide it pretty well but it was still rather tempting to divulge, I never did though.

It wasn't until graduation day when I said I couldn't take part in any of the celebrations because I had to pack that they even knew. I then told them I had a summer job in Europe and would not be returning until late August and just in time to start at Columbia. Yes, I got in and I was very excited, my mom was very proud, my friends were excited for me. I had told Riker and the rest of them, they were also very excited for me. I'd been very busy this last week getting everything set for Columbia and this summer job.

When the plane touches down my heart pounds, I have to remind myself to breathe as the plane taxies to the gate. It's not as though anyone is even meeting me at the airport they sent a car to take me to the Lynch home. I get off the plane and find the way to baggage, I see the driver dressed in a suit and holding the sign with my last name. I tell him that's me and he helps me get my bags. It was quite hard to pack, took forever to figure out what to bring for a few days in L.A. but also a summer in Europe. I had to limit it to a couple of bags so I packed a lot of clothes that I could mix and match. I also needed to make sure I'd have things that were professional and things that were comfortable.

I'm okay on the drive, it's a lot of traffic and me gazing out the window at palm trees and large houses. I also text various people to let them know I arrived safely. When the car stops in front of a house I feel my heart pounding and once more must remind myself to breathe. The driver opens the door and I get out looking at the house. While I'm still trying to believe that I'm truly here the front door of the house opens and Riker comes out wearing his ever-present smile.

"It's very good to see those beautiful eyes again," Riker says and it makes me smile.

"It's great to see you too, and a little hard to believe that I'm here," I breathe. Riker laughs and kisses my cheek while the driver is getting my bags from the trunk.

"We'll get the bags," Riker tells him just as Rocky and Ellington come out of the house. They get my bags and Riker brings me into the house.

"Hi Clare, come on you'll be sharing my room," Rydel smiles taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

Once the reality settled in that I was here and was truly going to be touring with R5 this summer I was able to relax. I would be in L.A. for only a week before we leave for Istanbul and the start of the tour. A lot of it was me working with Stormie and Andre on aspects of the job and I really didn't get much time with Riker, or any of the others, aside from Rydel because we shared a room and would talk before we went to sleep at night. They were all busy preparing for the tour and I was learning my new job and the week seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, we were on a thirteen-hour overnight flight to Istanbul. We were flying first class which was new to me but I was very glad because we basically had beds and I was able to sleep on the flight. A van picked us up from the airport and took us to our hotel. Andre checked everyone in, we met him in the elevator and he gave people their room keys, everyone but me. I assumed I was sharing a room with Rydel again, until Riker took my hand when the elevator doors opened. He pulled me to a room, opened the door, pulled me inside where I see one large bed.

"We're sharing a room?" I question as Riker closes the door.

"Your official position is as Media Liaison for R5 and the Lynch family. However, you have another, yet secret, position," he says pushing me gently against the wall. Just as I inhale a breath he crushes his lips to mine. I remember these lips, I remember this kiss with such passion, it brings me back to that night. I grip his shirt and run my fingers through his blonde locks as I melt into the kiss. "You're also my lover," he tells me as he pulls out of the kiss.

"Am I? I guess you must have told the others as we're sharing a room," I comment just as there's a knock on the door.

"That must be our bags," Riker comments stepping away from me to open the door. He opens the door and takes the bags from the porter. Riker tips him before closing and locking the door again.

"Yes I did, it was an interesting conversation but everyone else on the tour knows and no one else. It's probably best to keep it that way. Explaining that I brought my only lover, secret love but only lover, on tour well that would be a lot of press, and as our media liaison a lot for you to handle."

"I can handle being Riker Lynch's secret lover," I smile.

Riker grins picking me up and taking me to the bed, he lays me down and captures my lips again. His hand traces my jawline, then my jugular to my clavicle. Taking his lips from mine he sits me up and takes off my shirt. He tosses it behind him and then off comes my bra. When he drops that to the floor, I grip his shirt and pull it over his head. I drop it to the floor and slide his belt through the loops and then open the fly on his jeans while Riker slips off his shoes. He stands to get his jeans off, his socks and when his boxers come off I see he's already getting hard. Now that he's all naked I'm rapidly divested of the rest of my clothes. I'm very glad I went on birth control months ago, while we hadn't ever discussed that I would be his lover this summer after our scintillating encounter, in bringing my fantasy to life, I knew there was the possibility. I never imagined this but I'm glad I prepared and I know this is going to be a summer I will never forget!

With my clothes off Riker gets on the bed taking my lips again just as he penetrates. I grip his arms and dissolve into the kiss as our bodies become one. Feeling him inside me again brings back not just a rush of incredible sensation but blissful memory. My body begins to tremble as it becomes overwhelmed with rapture. He thrusts slowly, his lips stay locked with mine as we make love, a hello we've been holding onto for a week since I first pulled up to their house. It's not until we cry out in orgasmic rapture that we break from the kiss. Panting hard still Riker lays a soft kiss on my chest as he pulls out and lies next to me.

"I definitely need a shower now," I comment after several minutes and he chuckles.

"Me too," he says looking at his phone as he sits up, "and then we're meeting the others for lunch."

We shower together to save time, there's a little bit of touching and washing each other but we don't linger too long. After changing into fresh clothes and getting ready we meet the others in the lobby to go to lunch. After lunch we do some sightseeing, when we're in a group I am very careful not to show favoritism, or reverse favoritism so as not to betray the nature of my relationship with Riker. After all we're not dating, he's not my boyfriend, and I want to explain to the world that I'm his secret lover about as much as he does.

Unfortunately, as the press packets we sent out ahead of time have reached people and contain my e-mail I become bombarded. I could answer from my phone as we drive place to place however almost no one speaks English, the e-mails are rather hard to decipher or try to translate, and I need to be able to translate. So, I return to the hotel to get some work done. It was some rather interesting phone conversations with me using a translation program on my computer to speak with them. I do meet the others for dinner at least and am able to spend the evening with everyone. I also sleep very well next to Riker that night.

After a wonderful breakfast the next morning we get a few hours to explore Istanbul, we spend the whole morning shopping at the Grand Bazaar, an incredible street market. We also go to the spice market, we don't buy anything but it smells wonderful. After that the band is busy with interviews for magazines and radio stations so I spend time sightseeing with Ryland and Mark. We meet them at the concert venue for rehearsal, dinner and then the concert. Riker is very pumped and sweaty after the concert and almost the second we're back in the room Riker has me on the bed to make love again.

We're up early the following morning as it's an eleven-hour drive to Athens for the next concert. Including stops to eat and see a few sights it takes fifteen, we arrive late and everyone goes right to their hotel rooms. Riker and I go right to sleep, too tired for anything tonight. We wake pretty early the next morning, eat a hearty breakfast and go down to the beach. We spend the morning on the beach, walking along the coastline, dipping our feet in the water and the brothers and Ell play volleyball. After stopping for lunch, we spend the afternoon exploring Anafiotika, a quaint and old Greek neighborhood. Then I return to the hotel along with Mark as we both have work to do, while Stormie, Andre, the band and Ryland go to the venue to practice and get a feel for the place. I spend the rest of my evening on my laptop or on the phone.

"Yes, tomorrow at two will be fine the band will have half an hour which should be enough time to record a promo and a ten-minute interview," I reply to the programming coordinator I'm on the phone with. It's a somewhat difficult conversation because he doesn't speak great English and I don't speak any Greek. Still it's easier than speaking to the people in Turkey, at least I don't need the translation program on my computer for this, we're getting by okay on broken English. "I'll need a list of questions e-mailed to me tonight so I can approve them before…" a breath hitches in my throat and pauses my talking briefly as Riker begins kissing the back of my neck. I didn't even hear him come in.

"You should get off the phone," Riker whispers in my ear before kissing the shell of it.

"Before the interview, my e-mail is in the press packet I sent over earlier. I'll be in touch in the morning," I say into the phone and hang up quickly.

Riker grins pulling back my chair and picking me up, his lips curl into that excitedly, carnal, sexy, swarthy smile that makes my heart melt and my knees quake. His lips attach to mine quickly before he tosses me on the bed, I shriek just a little and bounce on the bed. Riker jumps on the bed with a primal growl and I giggle. He starts undressing me and kissing his way up my body, I smile and lie back, my eyes close butwhen my lips are snatched by Riker's into a captivatingly carnal kiss my eyes open. Riker's tongue licks over my bottom lip and my lips part. While his tongue probes my mouth, and embraces my tongue my nails rake through the short hairs at the back of his neck.

"I was tempted to buy you a toga and make you the Greek Goddess I worshiped for the night, but I wanted to make love to you at the Parthenon, and we can't. So, I'll just worship you this way," Riker says with an impish yet licentious grin before kissing my neck.

While his lips trail soft open mouth kisses along my jugular and to my clavicle his hands begin opening the buttons on my blouse. With every button he opens his lips touch down on my flesh. I moan gently, my hands scratch down his neck and grip his shirt to pull it over his head. Riker stops opening my blouse and kissing my skin, grabbing my wrists and lightly pinning them above my head with one hand.

"Uh-uh you first," Riker replies and goes back to opening my blouse.

Even when he lets go of my wrists to continue taking off my blouse I leave my hands above my head. When he's got all the buttons open he lays an open mouth kiss around my navel. My skirt unzips in the back, and my bra unhooks in the back so Riker rolls me on my side, he unzips my skirt and then unhooks my bra before I roll to my back again. Riker hooks his fingers into my bra straps pulling it from my arms and exposing my breasts. Riker's lips stretch even farther as his grin gets even bigger when my breasts bounce free of my bra. Tossing my bra behind him Riker's lips begin to assail my breasts with kisses. As he begins shimmying my skirt down my body his lips encase my right nipple, he sucks lightly evoking a gentle, wanting moan from my lips.

I exhale and watch him take my skirt off, he grins at me, his eyes clouded with anticipating lust before he begins kissing his way up my legs. He places a final kiss on the crease of my hip and edge of my panties. I release a carnally craving moan as Riker's teeth lightly scrape my skin and take hold of my panties. He gets them to my knees with his teeth and then tugs them down dropping them to the floor. Then he opens my legs, crawling on the bed between them, his eyes locked onto mine. With a salaciously serpentine smile he goes down and licks up my slit stopping at my clit. As his tongue reaches my pleasure button my body becomes euphorically electrified. His tongue twists around, whetting my appetite for more of him.

After a few moments and just as I'm moaning loudly Riker withdraws his tongue and stands up. He locks his eyes with mine again, smiling softly before he begins undressing. It takes him just a few seconds, then he crawls back on the bed and his lips attach to mine as he penetrates, sliding in deep on his first thrust. Riker thrusts deep and slow for several minutes while his lips stay sealed with mine. After a few minutes, his pace picks up and he releases the kiss to release a breath against my skin. My nails gently scratch along his back, his name dropping from my lips, my breaths coming in long moaning chains. I feel that he's close and as I'm about to explode in orgasm. Riker reaches climax moaning my name and stretching out the a-sound in my name as long as he can. He makes one more slow thrust and I explode in carnal climatic bliss. Riker smiles and gives me a gentle kiss as he pulls out, he lies next to me with a satisfied exhale and pulls me into his arms.

"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" He asks and I giggle.

"A radio interview at two and the photo shoot, we'll have the morning," I tell him.

"Good I still want to go to the Parthenon," Riker smiles before giving me a soft kiss. "I'm going to shower you want to join me?"

"In a moment, I need to e-mail out the schedule."

He gets up going into the washroom and I send the schedule to the rest of the band, his parents, Ryland and Andre. They will need time to check out the venue, set up, eat, meet and greet and all that. After the e-mail I do join Riker in the shower. Checking e-mail quickly before I turn on the fan and join him in bed. I wake up before Riker and check e-mail, I have several both personal and business. Mom is checking in, Alli wants details, Eli is asking how the job is going and Jenna says to send pictures. I got a list of questions from the radio station for the interview this afternoon so I start looking over them. A task easier said than done as Riker comes over and pulls my chair out, tips it back and snatches my lips.

"Riker, I do have work to do," I laugh when he sets the chair down again.

"Then you shouldn't be so naked and sexy while doing it," he smirks. "Anyway, they're expecting us for breakfast soon."

We get dressed and ready meeting everyone for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. It's buffet style and I get a plate before sitting down. I sit next to Stormie and Ryland takes the other seat next to me. After going through the list of questions and approving them I set my phone down so I can eat. We leave after breakfast and go to the Parthenon for a private tour, with ten of us we're generally our own tour group anyway. Riker does manage to snatch a kiss while we're touring, and I make sure to get a lot of pictures. After that we see the Acropolis and Syntagma Square before stopping for lunch in the Plaka district and do a little souvenir shopping before we have to get to the radio station.

"I'm Clare Edwards the Media Liaison," I greet the station manager when we arrive.

"It's our pleasure to have R5, please this way," she smiles.

The band goes into recording booth and I go into the engineering booth with Andre and Mark. We listen from here and I make sure that the DJ sticks to the list of approved questions. After the interview the band has a photo shoot for some European publications, they'll be both in a studio and at the Theatre of Herodes Atticus, another ancient sight. I'd love to go with them but I return to the hotel with Andre because we have our own work to do. I spend several hours speaking with radio stations, TV stations, newspapers and magazines in Croatia and Italy, our next two stops. Thankfully all the people I talk to speak fairly decent English so we can understand each other. I don't get to see the concert tonight because I'm reviewing the proofs from the photo shoot and approving questions for interviews. I'm just finishing up when Riker returns to the room drenched with sweat as he usually is after a concert.

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" Riker asks.

"I just finished, a shower sounds great," I grin.

Riker smiles taking my hand and pulling me up from the chair. We go into the washroom and he starts the water, I take off his shirt and kiss his bare chest. He slips off his shoes while I get his jeans open and tug them down with his boxers. He steps out of them and then he turns me around to unzip the dress I've been wearing all day. Unhooking my bra, he lets it fall and gently kisses my shoulder blade. He tugs my panties down and I step out of them, then we step into the shower together. I take the hotel body wash and wash his entire body, he does his hair and then we get out and go to bed. We have to be up early and have a long drive to Zagreb, Croatia for a concert the day after tomorrow. Although we'll be stopping for the night in Belgrade so we're not making the entire drive in one day.

We're up at five the next morning, pack and back on the tour bus; they're renting one for this tour, they have one for America that has spaces for all of them to sleep. This bus has one bed in back, a table, some benches and a TV, it's smaller than the one in America but most European roads wouldn't fit that bus even if they could get it over here. Everyone gets coffee and breakfast on the go, I have no e-mails to send or e-mails to respond to and spend the first couple of hours of the very long trip ahead of us leaning against Riker with his arm around me. The band talks about what they might like to do in Zagreb and what they might like to do at the concert tomorrow night. I just listen and watch them with a smile.

After we stop for lunch however I have a few e-mails to respond to including interview questions to approve. Easier to do from my laptop, I get it out and sit at the table, I spend a couple of hours doing that. Riker is in the bedroom with Ross and Rocky playing video games but I have some things to review with Mark, Stormie and Andre now. We don't finish until the bus stops in Belgrade for the night. We don't have time for much tonight besides dinner and getting to bed. We'll be up early again tomorrow as we still have a five hour drive to Zagreb.

"Why does driving all day make you tired?" I yawn when Riker and I enter the hotel room.

"You did spend the last half of the day working and traveling is always a little tiring even if you're not the one doing the driving. The room is pretty modest but there's a great big soaking tub in the washroom. Why don't we take a nice warm bath before bed?" Riker suggests.

 **To be continued very shortly in chapter three which I should have up in a few moments.**


	3. Living in a Dream

**And as promised chapter three, picking up right where we left off.**

 **Once again there are lots of place words in different languages so for those who would like it here is the pronunciation guide:**

 ***Castello Aragonese di Baia ~ Cas-tel-lo Air-ah-gon-eeze dee Buy-ah**

 ***Pozzuoli ~ Poe-ts-oo-lee**

 ***Armani Privé ~ Ar-mah-nee Pryv**

 ***Invernizzi ~ In-ver-neet-see**

 ***Monegasque ~ Mon-a-gask (a person from Monaco)**

 **Ch. 3 Living in a Dream**

"That sounds nice," I grin.

Riker's ever-present smile grows a little and he goes into the washroom. As I begin undressing I hear him start the bath water. When I walk into the washroom naked Riker's smile turns carnal, he takes my hand pulling me to him and placing a tender kiss at the nape of my neck. My eyes flutter and a breathless moan drifts off my tongue. He releases me to undress and I get in the bath. I adjust the water a little and Riker gets in behind me, I lean against him, his legs around me and he begins rubbing my shoulders gently. I close my eyes, sinking into the water a little more as his tender touch soothes me. Just as I'm beginning to fall asleep his hand move from my shoulders to my breasts and he gently massages. I giggle a little before exhaling a moan as his lips begin trailing kisses along my neck. After a few more seconds his hand drifts down my torso, finding its way between my legs, probing into my slit.

"Riker," I exhale squirming a little.

"Let me feel you," he whispers in my ear.

The soft command against my skin melts away any resistance, bending my knees and butterflying my legs open Riker slides two fingers in. As his fingers tickle the sensitive nerve endings inside my core my eyes close, one of my arms reaches behind me gripping the back of his neck. His fingers tenderly thrust, and twist while his palm rubs my clit. My body shakes, trembling in the water, his name drops from my lips and he brings me to a soft yet electrifying orgasm.

"I adore the sound of my name being moaned from your lips," Riker whispers as he withdraws his fingers and my body settles after the orgasm.

"We should probably get to bed now we'll need to be on the road by five," I remind Riker after a few moments.

"Alright let's get to bed, I'll have plenty of time to make you orgasm lots more after tomorrow night's show," Riker smiles.

He kisses my cheek while I pull the plug and let the bath water drain out. We get out dry off and get ready for bed, I fall asleep easily but still groan when the alarm goes off at 4:30 to wake us up. Aside from Andre, Mark and Stormie no one is really awake this early. With only one bed in back Riker and I claim it first, falling to sleep for the rest of the drive, we wake up when the bus pulls into Zagreb. Putting ourselves together we get off the bus and stretch. We don't have a lot of time for sightseeing, we eat first and the band is due for a radio interview while I stay on the bus to get some work done. I spend most of the afternoon working but I do get to watch their concert tonight, the entire concert which I don't generally have time for. We have another long drive tomorrow and an early morning, but Riker is always full of energy after the concerts and we still make love in our room that night.

After breakfast on the go I spend most of the drive to Naples sitting with Riker and watching the European country side pass us by. It's a full day's journey to Naples, including stops to eat. The drive to Naples took over fifteen hours and by the time we get to the hotel everyone is far too exhausted to appreciate the hotel, once we get our room keys we all just crash, especially with the full day we have planned tomorrow.

I wake early, slipping out of the bed and grabbing one of the hotel robes they left for us in the room. Our room is simple but there's a balcony and I step out to it. The room might be simple and modern but the balcony looks out over the courtyard, it's beautiful with fountains and the sun hitting the cobblestone. While I'm taking in the sight and enjoying the warmth of the early morning sun a pair of arms wraps around me from behind, I smile as Riker's lips softly kiss my jaw.

"Someone might see us," I comment.

"I don't care," Riker smiles turning me around and tipping my chin up to capture my lips.

He pulls me inside and opens the robe, I fell asleep wearing my t-shirt and panties last night because I was too tired to find my pajamas. He leaves the balcony doors open but directs me to sit in the arm chair, actually it looks more like a throne. The rest of the room is quite modern but this one chair looks slightly out of place, although it would look nice in the courtyard. When I'm sitting in the chair Riker kneels to get my panties off my legs, he opens my legs setting them over his shoulders. His tongue dives into me abruptly, I gasp a breath hitching in my throat and my back arching as I moan out his name. Gripping the chair as his tongue laps at my core my other hand combs into his hair and takes hold. Directing his head and tongue into just the right places, it isn't long before I reach my peak, biting my lip to keep from screaming out his name.

"You stifled your scream that wasn't very nice," Riker grimaces popping his head up from between my legs.

"The doors are still open and I'm not sure how sound proofed these walls are," I comment.

"But everyone on the tour knows about us," Riker shrugs.

"Yes but everyone at this hotel doesn't," I counter. He responds with a grin and leans down crushing his lips to mine. My lips part and his tongue slides in, saturated by my flavor. My nails rake along the back of his neck, but when his fingers fondle my pussy lips I gasp and pull out of the kiss. "We need to get dressed we'll be meeting the others for breakfast soon," I remind him.

"Fine, at least I get to bring you back here tonight and ravish you on the bed," he smiles with impish licentiousness as he helps me to stand.

After we're dressed and ready we meet everyone else in the lobby and go to breakfast at a café nearby. Then it's a thirty-minute drive to Largo Di Averno, we brought a picnic lunch and we rent bikes. We spend the morning cycling around the lake, stopping to look at and photograph the ancient ruins. We eat lunch at the lake side, looking at the lush greenery and sitting near the ruins where ancient people dwelled, it's quite magical in a way. We return the bikes and are driven to Castello Aragonese di Baia where the band has a photo shoot. A medieval castle perched above the Bay of Pozzuoli it's another magical sight but in an entirely different way than the lake and the two sites are only twenty minutes apart. After a tour of the castle the band spends an hour and half at the photo shoot, while the rest of us are on our phones with business. Except for Ryland who spends the time tweeting.

After the shoot, we go down to the beach for a quick swim before heading back to the hotel and the heart of Napoli. We clean up a bit eating dinner at a traditional pizzeria and then it's off to the concert venue for the band. I on the other hand have to stay in the hotel room and get some work done. After arranging for two radio interviews and one television interview in Milan, and making sure that they send over a list of questions for me to approve on the drive tomorrow I have a few more phone calls to make. While I'm on the phone with the Monegasque Media Liaison for the royal family Riker returns from the concert.

"Yes, four o'clock is fine," I say into the phone and Riker comes over kneeling before me.

He's so drenched in sweat his scent fills the room. I don't mind at all except that seeing him sweaty and smelling his scent reminds me of something else. Riker knows it, he takes my jeans and pulls me up by the waist, I'm still listening on the phone but by the time it occurs to me to swat him away he has my jeans and panties down. He sits me back in the chair, spreading my legs as he kneels before me.

"Her Serene Highness requests to hear the songs _Always_ and _Some Time Last Night_ ," the man tells me just as Riker's tongue divides my pussy lips and slips inside.

"The band will be happy to preform those songs. I have to go now but I'll be in touch tomorrow," I reply hanging up quickly. "That was a representative of the Monegasque Royal Family, a person I will have to see in a couple days," I scold Riker as I push him back.

"Sorry but I wanted to taste you again," he grins.

"You did that this morning, I think it's my turn," I respond pushing him to the bed and then fix my jeans and panties.

He cocks an eyebrow at me but his eyes are clouded with lust. A little maneuvering to get his jeans and boxers down and I wrap my hand around his growing erection. Riker moans and his eyes flutter, this is fairly new to me having only done it once before. I open my mouth to take him in, Riker moans louder and one of his hands combs into my hair. With a light grip on the back of my head he sort of guides me. Although unlike with them performing oral on us, movements seem rather limited to bobbing my head up and down, which is precisely what I do. I can't take him totally into my mouth so I use my hand, if he cares it's hard to tell because all I can hear from his lips are many different kinds of moans. I must admit having him basically at my mercy and hearing him moan is rather pleasing.

"I'mmmmmmmmmm going to cum," Riker moans as his body begins trembling.

I brace myself knowing this is the unpleasant part. The one time I did this before I gagged and coughed it back up on the bed, it kind of ruined the moment. I do like giving pleasure this way, oral has its advantages however getting a mouthful of sperm is not that pleasant, mostly because of the taste. I truly have no idea why guys think we taste good. I do take all of Riker's seed in my mouth, and then I get up and run to the washroom spitting it in the sink. I rinse my mouth and return to the bed where Riker is still recovering.

"If you don't like the taste you should have told me. You don't have to give me blow jobs, it was great don't get me wrong but I don't want it to be unpleasant for you," he says pulling me to him.

"It's just the taste I liked giving you pleasure and having you at my mercy in a way. The taste just isn't pleasant," I admit while I trace the design on his t-shirt with my finger.

"You should have told me, there are alternatives to me cumming in your mouth. Next time when I warn you I'm going to cum take your mouth off," he says messing my hair a little.

"Okay next time I won't take it in my mouth," I reply.

"So, you like having me at your mercy huh?" He questions and his deep voice picks up a bit of lust in the tone. In response, I pinch his nipple through his t-shirt. "Ow, didn't know you were such a dominatrix," he teases. I look up to grimace at him and he gets up and straddles over me. "My turn, and this time I think that I will have you at my mercy," he grins with carnal excitement while his eyes light up in licentious rapture.

I bite my lip wondering what he has in mind. I don't have to wonder for long as he takes his belt off, he takes my arms wrapping the belt around my wrists twice. He then tucks the buckle end under the headboard, I'm not entirely trapped it would be easy to pull the buckle end out but I'll keep it there for now. My shirt can't come off this way but Riker doesn't seem to mind, he tugs my jeans and panties down and opens my legs. Rather than diving right in as he usually does he begins slowly kissing up my legs. He kisses up each inner thigh, I can feel his hot breath with each kiss and anticipate entry but after kissing up each thigh he seals his lips around my navel. He kisses softly before sucking hard and leaving a hickey around my navel.

"RIKER," I shriek giggling.

"What? No one else will see," he grins before his head goes down between my legs again.

Finally, his tongue probes my pussy and I moan. He hasn't even gone in yet; his tongue is just gently tickling the lips. My body trembles, my hips bucking, begging for more. Riker continues to tease, his tongue softly tracing the outside of my pussy.

"You're teasing," I whine.

Riker pops his head up, his lips curled into a sensuously sly smile. He crawls slowly up my body, moving to one side and propping himself on his elbow. Tipping my chin up he ensnares my lips in a scintillating kiss.

"I know, this time you're at my mercy," he smirks before his lips latch onto mine once again.

As he deepens the kiss his hand grazes down my body, stopping briefly at my clit before sliding into my slit. I moan deeply, my body trembling and my tongue fighting with his for dominance. Two of his fingers slowly penetrate into me thrusting in and out and my hips buck in rhythm with his fingers. When I moan into the kiss he adds a third finger and soon after that a fourth. I gently bite his lip because his thrusting fingers are filling me rather completely, rather than retracting a finger he adds his thumb! I squeal slightly into the kiss and my body writhes. He spreads his fingers out a little and it feels like he's touching everywhere, my body jolting and quaking in incredible waves of blissful and rapturous abandon! When I can no longer take it, I push him away breaking the kiss and screaming out Riker's name as I lose control.

"You're right it's very nice having you at my mercy," Riker smiles. He withdraws his hand and I whimper at the sudden loss and my body lurches slightly.

"We both definitely need a shower now," I remark and Riker chuckles.

After showering together, we get ready for bed we get in bed, clean and exhausted. We are able to sleep in a little in the morning since it's not such a long drive to Milan. We have breakfast first and then get on the tour bus. I only spend a couple of hours doing business and arranging some interviews and photo shoots in Marseille, France. I'm able to enjoy the rest of the drive enjoying some time with Riker on the bus. We stop in Parma for dinner and then drive to our hotel in Milan. It's not that late though so after taking our bags upstairs and freshening up we go dancing at Armani Privé for a couple of hours before going to bed.

After sleeping in a bit and enjoying a large breakfast together we go to Villa Invernizzi for a private, self-guided walking tour. It's a large mansion with lavish grounds, beautiful gardens and fountains, best of all flamingos that live on the grounds and get very close to you. Since we're alone on the grounds, no press and no other people here Riker walks with his arm around me. After a leisurely morning, we have a wonderful Italian lunch and then it's down to business. The band is due at a local television station for an interview, we all go with them. I meet with the producer while the band is in hair and makeup. We go over the list of questions once again and I watch from behind the scenes. Then it's off for two radio interviews and straight to the venue for sound check, a quick rehearsal, dinner, meet and greet, Ryland's DJ act, and then the band goes on. I actually get to watch the concert tonight and very much enjoy watching them play, they all have so much energy when they perform. After the concert, we return to the hotel, as always Riker is sweaty and full of energy, which we then burn off in bed.

We get to sleep in a little the next morning because we have a short drive to Monaco. We arrive in Monaco just in time to have lunch. After lunch, we go to the Oceanographic Museum which is fun. Then we take turns changing on the bus before going to the royal palace for an audience with the royal family, or at least part of it. The outside of the palace is impressive but only one corner of it looks like a typical castle, the rest looks more like a modern estate. As we walk to the entrance the doors open and a man in a suit walks out. He welcomes us and escorts us into the palace. The outside was not all that I was expecting but the palace interior is breath taking, lavish but exquisite. Precisely what I imagine a royal palace to look like. Richly decorated rooms with blue and gold, purple and silver, marble and silk. We're taken into the ball room where a small audience is gathered.

"His Serene Highness Prince Albert and Princess Jazmin I present to you R5, Mark and Stormie Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Andre Recke and Clare Edwards."

After being introduced to the reigning Prince of Monaco and his oldest daughter we bow and curtsey. The Princess is an R5 fan, with a crush on Riker and that's why the band is doing this performance. I didn't mention to Riker that she has a crush on him but she hasn't taken her eyes from him. The band performs the two songs that the princess requested and when Riker finishes Always he kisses her hand and she almost loses composure and squeals. I bite my lip, it's not jealousy but come on she's a princess, and she's gorgeous!

Their instruments were brought in and set up prior to our arrival, however we have to go straight from here to the concert hall for tonight's concert. We can't take the instruments so Mark and Andre will stay behind so they're sure the instruments get packed up correctly and to the concert hall in time.

"You know the princess has a major crush on you and she lives in Palm Springs, you could be dating a princess," I comment to Riker when we get to the concert hall.

"I think I'll make you my princess tonight," Riker whispers into my ear and I smile.

Since they don't have the instruments set up yet they get a feel for the stage, the microphones, do a lighting check and talk about the set list. When the instruments do finally arrive it's a rush to get things set up, most particularly the drum set and then getting it all plugged in. A quick sound check and a meet and greet and the band grabs a few bites to eat while Ryland does his opening DJ act. When the band goes on stage I watch for a while then get some food myself and reply to a few e-mails but I do get to watch the end of the concert. The band is quite hungry when they finish so we go for a late bite before returning to the hotel.

"So, My Princess what would you like to do tonight?" Riker asks pulling me into his arms when we enter our hotel room.

"Well now that we're both drenched in your sweat I think we should probably shower," I comment with a laugh.

"Works for me, this hotel is lavish I'm sure we have an incredible shower, at least we'd better," he remarks and I laugh.

We walk to the washroom together and he turns on the light. Indeed, the washroom is rather luxurious, much like the rest of this hotel. A large shower with marble floor to ceiling, two shower heads, a bench and glass door. Riker's eternal smile curls up a little more with delight. He reaches in to turn the water on and get it warm, I start to undress but when Riker turns around he gently grabs my wrists.

"No, you're the princess tonight remember? Let me," he says kissing the insides of both wrists before he releases them.

He resumes unzipping my dress, it unzips at the side and was the only nicer dress I brought. I wore it with a blazer to the palace but took that off when we got to the concert hall. When he has the zipper down he kneels and lifts my feet to take my shoes off. He then kisses the top of each foot before setting them down. He stands again slipping the dress over my head and hanging it on the towel rack. When he unhooks my bra, he leaves a tender kiss between my shoulder blades. The washroom is already beginning to fill with steam but he still pulls my panties down to my ankles slowly, kissing my thighs and knees as he pulls them down. Once I'm naked he gets undressed in about two seconds and he adjusts the water in the shower to a comfortable temperature. Then he takes my hand and brings me into the shower with him.

His hands slide down my body to my waist, he pulls me back a little and moves me so that my head is under the water. He washes my hair for me, massaging in the shampoo, rinsing and then the conditioner. As the conditioner sets into my hair he kisses up one arm and then down the other before very gently massaging my breasts. Just as I start moaning he tips my head back to rinse the conditioner out. Then he steps away from me and adjusts the shower heads a little so that both are pointed to the center of the shower. He then pushes me against the shower wall gently. Seducing my lips into a scorching kiss of salacity, holding the kiss just for a moment before breaking it and then he begins slowly kissing down my body.

He stops when he's on his knees and he gently sucks my clit. I moan, my eyes flutter and I grip onto his shoulders tightly. Urging my legs apart he goes down a little more, his warm velvety tongue opening my lower set of lips and gliding in. I moan again, one of my hands combing into his hair and gripping softly. Riker reaches around holding my thighs at first and then taking firm hold of my buttocks as his tongue delves in even deeper. Between the sensation of the warm water raining on my skin, his hands gripping to me firmly as if he'll never let me go, and his tongue secreted deep in my core I can barely hold on. Enshrouded and filled by pleasure, I grip onto Riker as his name drops from my lips over and over.

It builds deep in my core, the orgasmic eruption waiting to explode out. My moans become faster and louder, my breathing somewhat labored, my body trembling. Softly and hardly noticeable at first but becoming so great I have hardly any muscle control, my mind going on instinct and lost to the carnal pleasure. If he weren't holding me up I'd surely have slid to the shower floor by now. And then it all comes together, hitting the boiling point and I scream out in orgiastic euphoria. Licking a few more times Riker withdraws his tongue and I slowly slip down the wall and into his lap. While my breathing slows, my body and mind recovering from orgasm, Riker wraps his arms around me, placing many soft kisses on my flesh.

"May I make love to you My Princess?" He asks softly his eyes locked with mine. His soft brown eyes looking deep into mine with lust, desire, hope, almost a pleading and worship too.

I smile reaching up and linking my hands behind his neck, I smile and capture his lips, "I'm yours," I whisper breaking the kiss briefly to do so.

His lips welcome mine again, his tongue gently probing my lips I grant access. For several moments we remain entwined, sealed in the kiss before breaking for a breath of air. Riker guides me to stand, he sits on the bench pulling me to him and I stand before him.

"I want to make love this way, I want to watch your face," he tells me and I feel my cheeks blush.

He moves back on the bench leaning on the wall, taking himself into his hand he strokes a couple of times to get hard. He keeps hold of my other hand and our eyes never leave each other's gaze. When he's hard and throbbing he beckons me to him gently pulling me. I bite my lip, stepping to him and straddling his lap my hands on his shoulders, my body already anticipating entry. I brace my hands on his shoulders, his hands come to my waist and I prepare to lower myself onto him and take him all in!

 **And we shall continue from right here in chapter 4 which will be up soon. That will also include more stops along the tour including France and Spain. Next to go up is a one shot entitled** _ **A Bad Moon Shining Down on Me.**_


	4. Fleshly Fairy

**The 200 stories gallery is still up because I'm having issues with what is supposed to replace it. So, I'll keep you all informed on that one, in the meantime enjoy the gallery.**

 **Don't forget this chapter picks up exactly where chapter 3 left off.**

 **Ch. 4 Fleshly Fairy**

Easing myself down on his length a quivering breath comes from my lips. I bite my lip, my eyes closing out of instinct as he goes deeper into me.

"Look at me," he whispers in a buttery smooth tone and I open my eyes locking onto his eyes. "You truly are gorgeous," Riker whispers and I smile blissfully. Nothing like a guy looking at you with doting eyes and calling you gorgeous to make you feel like a princess!

Once he's all the way in he grips my waist tightly and slowly begins lifting me. His eyes remain gazing into mine, a gentle but salacious smile on his lips. I raise along his hard cock until only the head is still in and then I start lowering again. In a few moments we have a slow but steady rhythm and I'm quivering all over anticipating another orgasm. Riker's eyes never close or look away from my eyes, whenever my eyes close habitually Riker will gently nip my neck or breast and I open them again. With how sensitive I already was, and how turned on he was, it doesn't take long before we both reach climax. I feel him tense and I get filled by his seed just as I scream out my orgasm. I dismount and then lean against him while I recover.

"We should probably get to bed, we have a day of sightseeing, press junkets and interviews tomorrow," I comment after a few moments.

"Yes, we should get to bed but let's sleep naked. I want to feel your luscious skin all night long," Riker says. After a request like that how could I possibly refuse?

We take turns in the washroom getting ready for bed. Once I'm ready I slip naked into the cool soft sheets. When he's ready for bed he gets under the sheets and I turn over cuddling into him. He wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my forehead and I fall asleep very happy, to the sounds of Riker's breathing and heartbeat reverberating through his chest.

We get to sleep in a little and enjoy a nice breakfast before getting on the road. Our first stop is a radio interview in Nice, then back on the road before stopping for a magazine interview and photo shoot in Cannes before arriving in Marseille where tonight's concert is. While the band is taken to the venue to practice Andre and I have some business calls to return, but we do meet them all for lunch. I hardly get a moment with Riker though, we both have a lot to do and I have to work, so I don't get to accompany the band when they do a little sightseeing before the concert that night. I catch only a few moments of the concert before I'm onto more phone calls and e-mails. My job may only be for the summer but I've already booked them a few things back in the sates, which includes an interview and photo shoot when they drop me off in New York.

The next few days are a blur, though only a four-hour drive from Marseille to Barcelona, and even with a full day before the concert the following night, we had no time for sightseeing. We had two days in Barcelona but they are so full I hardly have time to breathe, well at least until Riker and I are alone in the room at night and then I have time to breathe, and moan and scream out his name as I orgasm. We leave right after the concert for the six-hour drive to Madrid, I find it hard to sleep that night, whether it's the cramped (and slightly claustrophobic) bunks in the bus or just the motion of the bus, or more likely that something is nagging at my mind. Something I can't quite figure out but it's there buzzing in the back of my brain and keeping me awake. We arrive in Madrid just after six, we stop for breakfast and the first thing I order is lots of coffee. Riker is sitting on the opposite side of the table but gives me a concerned look when he sees how tired I am.

"You didn't sleep," Riker observes when we're back on the bus.

"Must be because I wasn't in your arms," I reply and he smiles kissing my forehead.

Our first stop is a talk show and then a magazine and a podcast, finally lunch. After lunch is the only few hours of free time and we're supposed to be going sightseeing. So, I'm surprised when we stop and the only person to get off the bus with me and Riker, is Rydel. Then the doors on the bus close and it drives off.

"Where are they going, and where are we?" I question.

"They're going sightseeing, we're spending the afternoon at the spa," Rydel grins putting her arm around my shoulders as we walk in.

Apparently at one-point Riker, or someone, managed to call the spa and despite being very busy they fit us in for massages and mineral baths. The lady at the desk gives us robes and says we have thirty minutes before our massages but we have a private room with a hot tub and sauna while we wait. We go in and Rydel takes the bathroom stall to change into her robe. As Riker's seen every inch me there's no reason to be modest, so I simply strip and get into the robe. Riker does the same, stripping down and changing into his robe. When we're in our robes he grins at me, holding my chin with his thumb and forefinger, he tips my face up to capture my lips.

"Seeing as we don't have suits and I don't want to be nude in the hot tub with my big brother I'm going to take the sauna," Rydel says when she comes out with the robe on.

She disappears into the little sauna booth and Riker takes my hand walking me the few steps to the hot tub. Gently slipping the robe off my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor he grins at my naked body. Biting my lip and feeling my cheeks redden slightly, not from embarrassment or modesty but at the way he's looking at me. He takes off his robe and we step into the warm water of the hot tub. Riker sits next to me, his arms slithering around my waist and he kisses my neck. I close my eyes relaxing into the hot water and Riker's touch. When there's a knock on the door about ten minutes later, we move apart a little and Rydel comes out of the sauna.

"We had a cancellation and we can take one of you for the massage now," the woman says.

"I'll go, I've had enough of the sauna," Rydel says.

She leaves with the woman and I go back to relaxing in the warm water and Riker's touch, until there's another knock on the door and we're told our massage rooms are ready. The massage is glorious and the 45 minutes I spend on the table almost makes up for the lack of sleep. After the massage I shower and then have a wonderful mineral bath, by the time we join the others again the three of us are very refreshed and relaxed. We meet the others for dinner and because I had taken care of all my phone calls and e-mails I actually got to watch the concert. Riker came off stage drenched with sweat as usual, he wraps me in a strong sweaty hug and kisses my neck. Of course, when we're back at the hotel it isn't long before the two of us are sweating again, we do shower (together of course) before going to bed. Unlike last night I sleep wonderfully.

We have a quick breakfast before getting on the road, stopping for lunch on the way to Braga. The Portuguese city I would describe as palatial, it was magnificent and I was glad we had a few hours to sightsee before going to the venue. Unfortunately, once the band went to the venue to get oriented and practice, I had to go to the hotel room to return some phone calls and e-mails. I still had to settle a few things about our day tomorrow and make final arrangements on interviews, press conferences and photo shoots this coming week. I had a rather lonely dinner ordered from room service while I answered e-mails. After finally finishing everything including e-mailing the proposed schedule to Mark and Andre, and getting their approval, I decided I wanted a shower.

Our hotel was very nice but very modern, I actually am not a fan of the super modern décor and especially in Europe, it seemed almost out of time for cities with such ancient roots. Thank goodness only Riker and I share this room because the washroom was part of the room, another thing I disliked about the "modern" style. The toilet, thank heavens, was concealed in a water closet because as intimate as Riker and I have been that was not something I wanted to do in front of him. The shower was stark white, no glass or curtain just open, it was pretty large but I still found it odd that it was so open. The sink was close to the shower and beyond that a wall of smoked glass, the only thing marking the division between the room and the washroom. It wasn't a complete wall though, it stopped about a foot below the ceiling and only extended about four feet, just enough to keep you from seeing the open shower from the beds.

As I disrobed, very cautiously and timidly despite being alone, I had to wonder how anyone thought this was appealing. I also wondered how families stayed in these rooms? I could not imagine staying in a room like this with Jake, Glen and my mom. Heck I couldn't even imagine my mom and I sharing a room like this. I wondered how the rest of the band would fare? Though they were a far closer and more open family than my family so perhaps it wouldn't bother them.

All my worry and questions stopped once I was in the shower. The water heated to precisely the temperature you wanted, and fell from overhead by a large square showerhead. It felt like being in a very gentle, very warm waterfall. I closed my eyes enjoying the water, and so very wrapped in the moment of serene peace I didn't hear the door or notice at all that Riker had entered the room. With no door to the washroom or the shower, or even a curtain to pull back I didn't even become aware of his presence until his hand clutched my arm at the same moment his lips touched my earlobe. Even knowing it was him I gasped a little, the sudden presence was startling when I thought I was alone.

"I missed you tonight," he breathed into my ear, his voice dripping heavily with lust.

For a brief second, I wondered what had happened at the show tonight as he seemed particularly concupiscent this evening. I had no time to ask because he spun me around and had me gently pinned to the wall. Just as I release a breath Riker's lips are on mine, I feel just how ready he is as his erection pokes at my hip and again I wonder about the concert. No time to think about it as Riker's tongue slides into mouth and his lips almost burn mine with the passion in them. Riker's arm glides around my lower back and pulls me to him. His other hand had been pinning my wrists above my head but he releases it now and wraps it around me. With my hands free I loop my arm around his neck and my fingers comb into his locks, drenched by the water his hair was the color of wheat.

Riker's hands seem to float over my body with the water before he firmly grabs my ass, evoking another gasp from me but this one more pleasurable than the last. Suddenly his lips pull away breaking the kiss and he turns me, leaning me over and my hands brace against the marble wall of the shower. I know what's coming and I spread my legs, sure enough Riker glides into me, inch by inch he enters me and with every inch he kisses along my spine. He lifts my hair to kiss the back of my neck when he's all the way in, and I fruitlessly try to get a grip on the marble wall as I moan. Somehow Riker manages to continue kissing me every time he slides in, which is a feat because he isn't going slow, he's fast but gentle still. Riker's hands find my breasts and toys them, his fingers massaging and tweaking my nipples.

My knees begin to shake and I'm starting to turn to gelatin, I don't think I can stand on my feet much longer. I can feel that Riker's close, he's trembling a little and making deep moans from the back of his throat. His thrusting picks up speed and feeling like I'm going to explode my fingers claw at the marble. With a guttural groan Riker releases and at nearly the same second I release too. He slows, pulls out and turns me taking my lips once again, but as I can barely stand to stand any more he lowers us to the floor and pulls me into his lap. When we break of the kiss he looks at me, his eyes are happy and almost glowing.

"So, what did I miss at the concert? You were very…lustful from the moment you came through the door," I comment.

"I missed you, I thought about you all night and when I came in the room you were naked and in the shower. I wanted you more than anything else."

"You really missed me that much?"

"I did," Riker grins and it makes me smile.

"We'd better get to bed," I remark after kissing him softly.

He pushes me to stand, my legs still wobble a little but I make it out if the shower and grab my towel putting it around me. We get ready for bed, I turn the little fan on and Riker wraps his arms around me. My dream that night is happy and all about me and Riker. We're able to sit and enjoy breakfast the next day before we're off to Lisbon. I don't like Lisbon as much as Braga but I don't get time to sightsee either, actually I spend most of the time either working with Andre and Mark or in the room making phone calls, but at least they speak English when I call, it's really hard when they don't. Somehow fans find out where we're staying and scream at the windows, the band is gracious and Riker spends a couple of hours in Rocky's room while they talk to fans and toss things from the windows. No one is supposed to know I'm staying in the same room as Riker and most fans don't even know who I am. So I just draw the curtains in our room and watch TV. By the time Riker comes back to the room I'm fast asleep.

We leave early the next morning, stopping only to eat and give the driver a rest. We arrive in Paris after twenty hours on the road, including stops. We're able to check into the hotel and the driver is going to get some sleep. I was not very fond of Paris either, people were rude and snooty, it was dirty and it was hard to enjoy the sights with so many tourists and swarming fans. We were in Paris less than 12 hours before getting back on the bus for a 13-hour trip to Dublin. The Lynch family tree has its roots in Ireland and as soon as we stepped off the bus I saw the pride on their faces.

There's no concert until tomorrow night, and only one photoshoot and two interviews between today and tomorrow, so we have lots of time to sightsee. The driver is going to sleep and the first thing we do is get a large Irish breakfast. Following that Mark and Stormie get the van while the rest of us walk around. After meeting up with Stormie and Mark again our first stop is the oldest branch of the Dublin library where a sweet little librarian goes over some Lynch genealogy. This was arranged of course and the librarian has everything ready. After that we visit the Dublin Writer's Museum, something Riker arranged just for me which I thought was very sweet and I very much enjoy. After the museum we all have lunch then Andre and Stormie take the band to the venue. Mark and I return to the hotel to get some work done, work consumes my evening so I don't see Riker again until after the concert and he walks in with a bag and a box under his arm.

"What's that?" I question closing the laptop for the night.

"This," Riker says drawing out the word and lying the box on the bed, "is for my fantasy tonight."

"Oh?" I question feeling the tickle between my legs. I haven't even heard his fantasy but already I'm getting wet. I wonder if that says more about my libido or my attraction to Riker? "And what's your fantasy?"

"Well, seeing as we're not only in the land of my ancestors, but the land of fairies, and we're staying in a castle, what better than to have you be a fairy," Riker says. He pulls an absolutely gorgeous dress from the box and holds up it to me. "I don't need such an elaborate costume because I'll be the sleeping prince that you seduce," he tells me with licentiously excited grin.

"Riker the dress is beautiful. I don't know how well I can play a fairy but I'll try. What no wings?" I ask peering into the box.

"I thought about it but I was worried they'd get in the way. I did get you ears, and borrowed some of this from the bus so you could put them on," he says handing me a little bottle. "You go change in the washroom and I'll be your sleeping prince waiting to be seduced," Riker says in a voice peaked by excitement and lust.

He steals a kiss before I take the dress, ears and the cosmetic glue (to stick them on) into the washroom. I take off everything before putting the dress on, it's incredible and I want to be able to wear it again, a dance or wedding or something. It's long, goes all the way down to my feet, it's a light sky blue and made of a light and soft silk or satin, there's no label so I can't be sure. The skirt flows down around my legs like a waterfall, the blue material opens to a white underskirt, it looks a bit like a jetliner cloud streak across an otherwise clear blue sky. The skirt gently cascades over and around my curves as though my Fairy Godmother popped in and painted the dress right on me. The top is an empire waist, it has sliver braiding just under my bust to define the waistline. The silver braiding is also around the ends of the cap sleeves, which are the same light blue color only in a clear material. The neckline is square, it's deep but only the top of my bust is exposed and shows a little cleavage. I know I'm supposed to be a fairy but I feel like a princess. I manage to apply the ears decently well and then brush out my hair again.

"You look incredible," Riker smiles when I emerge from the washroom. I expected him to be in the bed pretending to sleep but he waited to see how I would look. He gets up and comes over to me, wearing nothing but a tunic style shirt with laces open at the top. It kind of looks like he stole it from a high school drama department but I don't care. "I just knew this blue would match your eyes," he grins and then brushes my hair back a little to see my ears. "The ears are adorable, they suit you. I kind of wish you could keep them on always," Riker says placing a tender kiss on the shell of my ear right where the pointed tip is glued on. "Now my radiant and sexy fairy you come and seduce your sleeping prince.

He turns off the light and gets in the bed, the curtains are open so there's moonlight coming through the window but that's really the only light. It's enough that I can see he's lying on his back on the bed, and I can see his bright smile, which means he's not doing a great job of pretending to sleep. I wait for a few minutes until he stops moving in the bed, and then I do my best to glide over to the bed. I don't say anything because I don't think a fairy would say anything before attempting to seduce anyone, including a prince. Instead I carefully lift the covers and pull them off, I can see that Riker's eyes are closed and he pretends to shift in the bed and shiver a little in his sleep.

Hiking up the dress so I can maneuver I get on the bed on my knees. Bending down to gently press my lips to Riker's, in the most feathery soft kiss I can, before I tug his tunic shirt up a bit. He's already very turned on and my hand gently curls around his shaft. Stroking tenderly along his shaft I watch his face, he's still trying to pretend like he's asleep but his grin is stretched across his lips. I caress his rock-hard erection just a few times, and then gathering the dress with one hand I make probably one of the swiftest and most graceful movements I've done in my life. Keeping one hand on Riker's shaft, the other holding the dress, I move so that I'm straddling Riker and I glide him into me.

"Ahhmmm," Riker moans and pretends to wake up. His eyes open and he blinks a little, rubbing his eyes like he's pretending he can't believe what he's seeing. "What…" he starts but I bend down to kiss him.

I've decided this works much better when neither of us speaks, mostly because neither of us can do the Irish accent. Even if we could I don't know that we could keep it up for the fantasy, thus silence is better. Besides this seems to me a fantasy best done with nothing said. Would a gorgeous fairy really need to say anything to seduce a man? I think not.

Riker responds to the kiss, his lips parting as I lower myself slowly onto him. His hands reach out and feel their way over the dress and my body. I see him smile in the moonlight, I bite my lip as his hands cup my breasts through the dress. I begin to slowly ride him, finding a comfortable rhythm. When I next lower myself down he slips a hand around my lower back and sits up a little. The motion and the new position forces him deeper into me and conjuring a carnal cry from me. I grip his shoulders and still myself for a moment, gripping his shoulders while he tugs the neckline of the dress down enough to kiss my breasts.

His lips and tongue delicately dance across my breasts and for a moment I sit there and don't move. His mouth is paying such intense attention to my breasts and it feels wonderful, I grip him and my head cranes back. After a moment though I decide that if I'm the seducing fairy in this fantasy that means I'm in charge and so I place hand on his chest and push him back to lie down. He gives me a grin and his hands resume their places on my breasts to squeeze and fondle. I grin salaciously and keep my hand braced on his chest before I start moving up him again. It takes a couple minutes to get my pace back but once I do my whole body begins to tremble.

I close my eyes, my hand braced on his chest curls a little, gently raking through his few chest hairs. A few more minutes of this rhythm and I feel myself getting close, it's getting hard to retain this steady, slow rhythm. Either Riker senses so or he just wants me to go faster because hands creep up the dress, his fingers explore their way up my thighs and hips until his hands come to rest on my waist. He grips firmly but he's not hurting me and he starts helping me move, finding a new rhythm a faster one but it's still pretty slow and sensual.

When I feel I'm getting close I curl forward slightly, my back arching and a moan purring its way from the back of my throat. I know Riker is close too because I feel his whole body go tight and taut and then relax entirely. His grip on me tightens and when I manage to open my eyes to look at him his own eyes are half-lidded. A roaring, purring scream comes from my lips, that sounds something like his name, just I reach climax. Riker makes a guttural primal sound as he hits his peak and his arms grip me tightly. Once my orgasm dissipates I'm completely still, so sensitive I don't move an inch. Riker waits a moment to recover and then he lifts me off him and lies me next to him.

"You are the sexiest and most beautiful fairy ever," Riker grins giving my lips a quick kiss.

"That was a fun fantasy, we'll have to do it again," I smile.

"I think you like being in charge," Riker chuckles lightly.

"it is a little fun to be in charge," I smile back. "I should get out of this incredible dress before I tear it or something, and we should get ready for bed," I insist after another moment.

We get out of bed, Riker takes off the tunic shirt and helps me out of the dress. I hang the dress very carefully in the closet, I'll have to get a garment bag tomorrow so I can keep the dress pristine. When the dress is hung I join Riker in the washroom to get ready for bed, but first I look in the mirror to get the ears off and hope that it doesn't hurt.

"No leave them on, I like them," Riker requests before kissing my nose. "You make one sexy fairy," he says and I giggle.

"Okay, I'll leave them on tonight, just for you," I relent.

Riker grins wide, sliding an arm around me he brings me to him as he kisses my forehead. The touch of his lips, the smell of him and us and sex, being against his chest it all fills me with bliss. I grin elatedly and place a tiny kiss on the center of his chest.

 **Chapter 5 will be up shortly and picks up the next morning.**


	5. London Calling

**This story is drawing to a close, it will probably end on its next round as I believe there is 1 or 2 more chapters still in it. Maybe 3 chapters if I feel like being especially descriptive. I have not yet decided what will replace this I will announce that next round.**

 **For now enjoy this chapter!**

 **Ch. 5 London Calling**

"No leave them on," Riker says when I try to take the fairy ear points off the next morning. I slept with them on and they miraculously stayed in place, perhaps they have a bit of their own fairy magic. And now that I can view them in the sunlight I see they have a bit of sparkle to them.

"You want me to walk around with pointed ears all day? Without the dress it looks more, elf like and not the hot Legolas kind the Santa's Elf kind," I comment wrinkling my nose in the mirror. I can pull off a Fae, especially with the dress, but without the dress or wings it looks a bit weird and if I were wearing red and green I'd be ready for a Christmas card photo.

Riker sniggers a little, putting his arms around me when I twist my mouth at him. "Well maybe next time I'll play Legolas, but please keep them on you look great. I'll even buy you wings so everyone knows you're a fairy. We're in the perfect place for it and we have all day, just an interview and a photo shoot and sightseeing with everyone," he says before kissing the shell of my ear as if to beg for me to keep them on.

"Alright I'll wear them, but you're buying me wings and you are definitely playing Legolas sometime soon," I tell him. A lustful smile crossing my face as I picture Riker as Legolas, although in my head all he's wearing is the ears, a long wig and an arrow quiver.

Riker makes a prurient purr from the back of his throat before abducting my lips. We finally get ready and meet the others downstairs to go to breakfast. The ears are fairly hidden by my hair but Rydel is next to me and she sees them first.

"Clare, I love the ears you look so cute, they suit the ethereal look you have anyway," she says.

Riker looks at me from across the table, where he sits between Rocky and Ryland, his eyebrow raised to say, "told you". "She's a fairy today, I'm going to go buy her wings after breakfast where I got her the ears," Riker announces to the table.

"Ooh we should both be fairies all day," Rydel squeals with excitement and it makes me smile. "I'll go with Riker after breakfast to get wings and ears for myself."

"That would be great, then I won't have all the eyes on me all day being the only one with wings and pointy ears."

After breakfast we all go to the shop where Riker bought the ears yesterday (I have no idea where he got the dress), it's a costume and special make-up effects shop. Rydel and I find very pixie like wings, made with a material that changes color based on the light. The wings are pretty small, but we both agree it's practical since we don't want to have to go through doors sideways all day, and the small wings work well for the pixie effect. After paying Rydel and I get the wings on with some help and Stormie helps Rydel get the ears on. Then she and I use some spray on glitter on our arms neck and face so we sparkle, now that we are appropriately fairy-like (and I'm not the only one in the group) Rydel and I link arms and walk together. Our first stop of the day is a radio interview, including pre-interview review, questions and post-interview station identifier recordings it should take about an hour. When we enter the station, a few people grin or chuckle at our appearance, had I been doing this alone today I would have been terribly self-conscious so I'm very glad Rydel is a fairy with me.

"You have the list of questions I approved?" I question the station manager and DJ while the band gets settled.

"Yes," the manager nods.

"Can I ask about the ears and wings? I didn't know you'd be wearing them or it would have been on my list," The DJ comments.

"Sure," I agree after a few seconds to consider this. "Direct the question to Rydel," I stipulate. I'm sure Riker wouldn't have answered but just to be safe. "I'm just going to review with the band before I go into the engineer booth to observe," I say and go over to where the band is sitting, leaning carefully on the end of the table with my back to the DJ. "Rydel he's going to ask about the ears and wings, the question will be directed to you. It's the only question not on the pre-approved list." This is telling her to answer directly, and making sure Riker doesn't answer or anyone else for that matter. If anyone commented Riker got me the wings and ears there would be more questions.

"Got it," she grins giving me a wink. I smile and walk to the engineer booth, Andre is in here but Mark, Stormie and Ryland will meet us after the interview.

"We have R5 in the studio with us," the DJ says with his thick Irish brogue it's rather hard to understand to my ears but the band responds by saying hi to the listeners so they must have heard him. The DJ asks the standard questions; how's the tour going, favorite city so far, what's after the tour? It's not until the end of interview he asks about the wings and ears. "Before you go I have to ask Rydel why the wings and elf ears?"

"Fairy ears actually," she corrects him, "our wonderful Media Liaison and I decided to be fairies today. It seemed so perfect being in Ireland, so we got wings and pointed ears and made ourselves sparkle."

"You both look like fairies and Ireland is a magical place. Thanks to R5 being in the studio and after the break we'll hear their latest single," the DJ says before staring the sponsor reel. I leave the booth to go meet the band, with Andre right behind me, and the DJ has that look like he wants to ask something. "Before you go to record the station identifiers could we get a couple promotional pictures for the station website? A couple of the band with our logo and maybe one of Miss Edwards and Rydel so fans can see them as fairies."

"Clare?" Rydel asks.

"Uh, sure I'll do a picture with Rydel but get the ones with the band first," I reply.

The DJ has to get back to work but the station manager has an intern take the pictures. They get a couple of the band surrounding the large station logo in the lobby, one of the band holding a sign with the station logo. When that's done they get one of me and Rydel also in the lobby but by some plants. We are posed at an angle facing each other so you can see the wings, with our hair tucked behind our ears so you can see them clearly. The station thanks us for coming by and we wave as we leave, the band also signs autographs on the way out and people snap pictures, mostly of the band as I escape into the van quickly.

After joining back up with Ryland, Mark and Stormie we all go to Powers Court Estate Gardens for the photo shoot, the setting is perfect for the fairy look and Rydel gets to keep her ears and wings on, they even get a couple of me with Rydel. When the photo shoot is done we wander the grounds to explore the incredible gardens, thankfully I get final approval on these before anything is published. Riker, Ell and Ryland record a lot of it on their phones and snap a lot of pictures. I know they will post the videos and probably some of the pictures but I spend most of the time with Rydel so I'm not worried.

After leaving the estate we stop for lunch and then go to Phoenix Park and Zoo, we spend the rest of the afternoon there. We eat dinner at the rooftop bar of the Guinness Storehouse and since it's our last night we walk through Dublin visiting a couple other bars on the way, we even dance at a few (but only as a group) and return to the hotel after one in the morning. We don't have to leave very early tomorrow since it's only a two-hour drive to Belfast. Riker has me keep the wings and ears on that night when we're back at the room, he does let me take them off after sex though.

I spend much of the next few days on business, confirming interviews, photo shoots and radio spots, arranging and approving new ones, approving photo proofs. I do manage to get in a few personal e-mails letting Mom know I'm okay and alive, and telling Alli all about the trip. I do get to see a little of Belfast and Exeter with the others but not as much as I would have liked. At least I get to see all of Riker in the room every night!

I must confess I love London, there's something very Toronto about it and thus it reminds me of home. We arrive in London in the early afternoon and the first thing we do, after checking into the hotel and changing, is go to afternoon tea. We have reservations at a very fancy place, Rocky and Ryland record us walking there on their phones for R5TV. However, we're fifteen minutes late to tea much to Rydel's chagrin as she hates being late. We do finally make it there, sitting in a renovated hotel, more of that ultra-modern decoration I'm not too keen on. Actually, it seems a bit funny to me to do traditional afternoon tea on a stark white table with sharp lines and an odd modern chandelier above us, but oh well I didn't make the reservations. Modern style aside the tea is great and the food is better. Rydel and Ryland do some filming during the tea, Riker and Rydel even film the washroom interior. Those are ultra-modern too, the water closet in this eggshell shaped room it's very strange to me.

After tea we head to BBC Studios for a taping of The Graham Norton Show, R5 is the musical guest and they'll be on with Nicole Kidman, Alan Cumming and Keith Urban. We spend some time in the green room with everyone, mostly talking to Alan who is incredibly entertaining, plus the accent is just adorable. I don't really have to do much, I review the questions Graham plans to ask but he does a lot of ad-lib and questions based on responses too. Graham is a professional and he's been doing this forever, and of course we sent a list of questions and topics Graham could not ask about. I watch from the wings with Mark while the band performs and then they sit for their ten-minute interview. As the second to last guest they spent the first half of the show in the green room with me though.

"R5 that was awesome," Graham says with a lot of enthusiasm after the band performs their single. Graham introduces the band, they wave as he says each of their names and then he asks if the tour is going well. Riker and Ellington both answer this question adding some different observations. "You've toured Europe before but this time you have someone new on the tour, your new Media Liaison."

"Yes, Clare Edwards our Media Liaison for this tour has been doing an incredible job," Riker grins.

"Now, excuse me for saying so but she seems pretty young. We have a wonderful picture of Clare and Rydel dressed as fairies. Yes, there they are," Graham smiles when the picture of Rydel and I at the Irish radio station comes on the screen. "You both make exquisite fairies, I actually think you should make this the theme for your next music video, centered around these two."

"That is an excellent idea," Rocky says and the other nod in agreement, except Rydel who's just smiling ear to ear at the thought.

"So, now fairy aside she looks quite young and I have to ask how she came to be your Media Liaison?" Uh-oh, this was not a question I expected. I bite my lip wondering who's going to field this one and how they're going to answer it.

"She is young I suppose, she's eighteen and she's been learning the job as she goes but she's been doing amazing," Riker answers.

"How did she get the job? I understand she's from Toronto and you just said she's eighteen so she just graduated from high school?"

"Well," Ross begins with a playful grin and I admit that for a moment I'm worried what he's going to say, "Clare and Riker were stuck in an elevator together."

"No," Graham gasps in an over exarated way, "you always worry about being stuck in an elevator, don't you?" He asks the audience turning in his chair to look at them. The audience voices their agreement and he turns back to the band. "But being stuck in an elevator with Riker sounds like a dream. In fact, I'm sure millions of girls and guys, depending on what you like, are at home right now are thinking "ugh why can't I get stuck in an elevator with Riker". I'd love to be stuck in an elevator with you." Graham's comment makes Riker blush.

"It's true, we were in Toronto and doing a radio interview. Clare was there to interview for a job at a different radio station, both stations work out of the same high rise on different floors. It was a very stormy day, I stayed behind after the interview to talk to the DJ. Clare was just leaving her job interview so we were the only two in the elevator. We talked and I found out she was going to Columbia school of journalism in the fall. We got to know each other and we even hung out the following night. That's when I offered her the job, after discussing it with everyone of course. She accepted and flew out to L.A. just after her graduation to jump right into the job."

"Gosh, it's like a Cinderella story," Graham gushes, "high school girl, stuck in an elevator with pop star dreamboat and because of that she gets her dream job and sets out on the road with them," Graham gushes, Riker shoots me a carnal smile and Rydel is giggling. Thankfully Graham doesn't linger on the subject of me or me and Riker in the elevator and segues to another question. "Now Rydel and Ellington you two are a couple I understand?"

"Yes," Rydel smiles taking Ell's hand and he kisses her on the cheek making the audience holler and applaud.

Graham goes on to ask them about their relationship and a couple other questions. Then Graham asks Ross about his plans now that _Austin and Ally_ is done. That's all the time they have for the interview, Nicole Kidman is the last guest but all the guests stay on Graham's red couch when their segment is over, and sometimes make comments on the questions Graham asks the others.

When the show wraps the guests stick around to film some promo spots and sign some autographs. I get to talk to Graham a little bit and Alan Cumming some more. There's no concert tonight so after dinner I join the group to sightsee and our very first stop is the London Eye. Riker, Rydel, Ell and I all get one car and when we're going to the top I kiss Riker while Rydel kisses Ellington, but I break from the kiss to see the city once we're at the top. After the London Eye we go to a couple of dance clubs before going to our hotel. We're staying in a wonderful historic hotel in the heart of London.

It's almost three in the morning by the time we get back to our hotel room and I'm quite tired. I brush my teeth, wash my face, brush out my hair so it won't tangle, change into my pajamas and slide into bed next to Riker. He rolls over and drapes an arm over me, kissing my temple as he yawns and we we're soon asleep. We are woken at six for breakfast, after breakfast the band has a full morning of radio interviews, talk shows and photo shoots. I meet with either the person doing the interview or their manager to review approved questions. Then I listen from somewhere soundproofed to be sure the interviewer is actually sticking to the list of approved questions, but also conducting my own phone calls and e-mails, I have a lot to catch up on and spend the morning working. We don't even break for lunch, I have a protein shake at about one and everyone else grabs a snack or shake at some point.

"Rydel and I have reservations we'll see you for rehearsal," Ellington says taking Rydel's hand when we leave the photo shoot.

"Have fun," Riker grins.

Ellington made surprise reservations for afternoon tea, just the two of them at a different place than we went yesterday. The rest of us are headed to the Warner Brothers Studios, London and the Harry Potter backlot tour. Riker loves Harry Potter and he gets really excited when we enter the gate which I think is cute. The tour is a lot of fun, Riker's excitement is contagious and watching him so happy makes me happy. Since Rydel and Ellington ate at the tea house they won't be joining us for dinner, the rest of us eat at a great Indian place. Then I have to go back to the hotel to get some work done, Andre returns with me he has his own work to do. I spend the rest of the night working, on the phone or e-mailing, I approve the pictures from the photo shoots today and confirm everything scheduled for tomorrow. After I've completed all that and Riker still isn't back I decide to go down to the lobby, I'm hungry again and hoping the café is still open. It is indeed open and I sit down ordering some coffee and something called _sinfully chocolate_ which sounds absolutely divine right now.

My dessert is wonderful, possibly even sinful but it is extremely rich chocolate that sort of melts in my mouth. As the decadent chocolate begins to melt over my tongue the only thing in my mind is Riker. I picture him shirtless, on the bed, playing guitar and my eyes close in delight of the taste and the picture in my mind. Now Riker is all I can think about and what I want more than anything is for him to be here with his arms around me. After finishing my dessert and savoring every delectable chocolate note, while thinking of Riker, I return to the room. Extremely pleased to find Riker in the room, I drop my purse and run to him, pouncing on him with a lascivious smile on my lips. Riker catches me with a chuckle, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs wrapped firmly around his waist my lips crush to his.

He's drenched in sweat but as we're about to sweat again I care not. Riker's lips part, his tongue sliding out and fighting with mine for dominance. He walks us to the bed and lies me down, my legs remain wrapped around his waist but I claw at his shirt to get it off him breaking us from the kiss. His shirt comes off and I smile at the sight of his bare chest glistening with sweat. I bite my lip and run my fingers over his chest and down to his abs, tracing the outline of his sculpted muscles. Riker grins and opens my blouse, his tongue licking over the top of my breasts just above where my bra stops. I start to open his jeans but he pulls me up and pulls my blouse from my skirt tossing it over his shoulder. Unhooking my bra, he tosses that as well and begins kissing my neck as he lies me back down.

While I open his jeans and he kisses his way down from my neck to my breasts. I start tugging down his jeans as he leaves open mouth kisses on my breasts. He stops when I tug forcefully on his jeans, he gets up pulling off the rest of his clothes, reaching under my skirt he tugs my panties off tossing them somewhere in the room. My skirt remains on but he straddles over me and crawls up my body placing open mouth kisses on me as he goes. His lips connect to mine again, his tongue dominates mine, my hands caress up his arms, tracing his shoulders, neck and into his hair. I feel the fire in me growing, my core is tingling my pussy lips burning and I'm dying for him to enter me. My hips buck, my body's way of begging him to enter me.

Riker's lips stay locked with mine, his hands aren't touching me, in fact the only part of him that is touching me right now is his mouth. It's driving me crazy because I want him to touch me, when I squirm and he smiles into the kiss I'm sure he's doing it on purpose. I deepen the kiss and my hands stroke down his body, my nails raking through his pubic hair and wrapping around his shaft, as I gently begin to stoke Riker moans into the kiss. He lowers his body just a little and I continue to stroke him. I soon have his body trembling, when he lowers himself down and I know he's going to enter me I take my hand away. I'm so wet he glides in easily, his arms slide under me, his body perfectly cradled to mine. I release a trembling moan as Riker goes all the way in, my head cranes back and my eyes go half-lidded.

Riker starts kissing my neck, my back arches, my body welcoming him as if he'd been away for years and not hours. We reach climax at the same time, screaming out with orgasmic pleasure and the other's name falling from our lips with licentious bliss. Riker slows down before pulling out and lying next to me, he rolls on his side draping an arm of me and kissing my temple. I smile and take his hand interlacing our fingers, too breathless to talk I simply enjoy lying there in his arms.

When I can move again I slip out from his arm and start getting ready for bed. Riker joins me, kissing between my shoulder blades when he enters the washroom. I sleep happily but whatever my dream is this night it leaves me with a niggling in the back of my mind the next morning.

"You alright? You seem to be somewhere else this morning," Riker comments as we're getting ready to meet the others for breakfast.

I smile and turn around to kiss him softly, "I'm fine. I think I had a bad dream or maybe a sad one but I don't remember it."

"Then I'm glad you don't remember it, I hate to see a frown on those beautiful lips." He steals another kiss and we finish getting ready meeting the others downstairs for breakfast.

"I can't believe the tour is half over," Rydel comments while we're eating.

When she says this I feel a pang in my heart, an internal panic. After some quick counting in my head I know she's right, we've been on the tour for five weeks and we have just over five weeks left. The tour will be over and as much as I'm looking forward to Columbia I don't want the tour to be over. Most of all I don't want to leave Riker.

 **Update soon probably jumping ahead a few days. The one shot this time is…well I haven't decided yet so keep an eye on the DeGrassi Saviors site to see the clue.**


	6. End of the Tour

**Last chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Ch. 6 End of the Tour**

"This French Toast smells delectable," I grin as the plate is set in front of me.

We arrived in Antwerp, Belgium about half an hour ago, and the first thing we did was stop for breakfast. Last night we were in Amsterdam, we spent almost two full days there. Antwerp has so much culture and architecture I love it so far, and I'm glad we have a little more than a day here.

"Everything smells wonderful," Stormie grins.

"Yeah, and I'm starved," Rocky says stealing a bite of Ryland's pancakes when he's not looking.

"We can't check into the hotel until three, so we'll do some sightseeing and get lunch around two. After lunch we'll check into the hotel and then go to the venue to get set up. We'll have about two, maybe two and half hours after checking into the hotel, and going to the venue for anymore sightseeing. Then dinner before going back for sound check," Mark tells us as we begin eating.

After a very wonderful breakfast it's back to the bus. Our first stop today is the MAS, a huge museum, ten stories high. It takes us over four hours to see the various and varied exhibits and then it's time for lunch. We have fries, or as they are called here frites, for lunch and then go to our hotel. It's gorgeous, right by the water, set in a garden, I almost melt when I see the room Riker and I have. It's not opulent, yet there are elements of opulence, the room is white with deep red accents. A large bed and best of all, in my view at least, is the large stone fireplace in our room.

"I requested a room with a fireplace," Riker tells me. He comes up behind me, sweeping some hair from my neck and laying a tender kiss at the nape. The soft touch of his lips sends a gentle shiver through me.

"We'll make good use of it tonight," I grin.

After cleaning up a little and freshening up we meet the others at the bus to go to the venue. Riker and the rest of the band checks it over, gets comfortable with the stage, and does a quick acoustics, electrical and sound check. From the venue we go to the Grand Palace, and do a bit of shopping before getting dinner. After dinner the band has to go back for the concert.

"I'm going back to the hotel with Andre, I have a lot of work to do including finalizing everything for Germany. And I've got at least a dozen e-mails which need some translation and a reply," I tell Riker when we've finished dinner.

"Don't work too hard, I want you to have lots of energy when I get back," Riker grins licentiously and I bite my lip.

I give Riker a quick kiss before Andre and I get a cab back to the hotel. After a few phone calls with Germany, I start answering e-mails and setting up interviews, appearances and photo shoots for the last leg of the tour. It's hard to believe there's just over two weeks left, before I go to New York, and Columbia. I'm excited about starting Columbia, but I don't want the tour to be over, or be away from Riker.

When Riker does return to the room I have a fire lit, all I had to do was turn on a switch, so it was easy. I dimmed the lights, put on my sexiest nightie, and I'm watching TV. As soon as I hear him opening the door I turn the TV off. Riker's lips turn up into a lascivious grin when he opens the door and sees me. Closing the door behind him, dropping whatever is in his hands he pounces on the bed. He's sweating, his shirt is drenched, I claw at it to get it over his head. Once his shirt is off his lips abduct mine in a fiery kiss of passion. His tongue licking across my bottom lip, requesting access. My lips part for him, his tongue glides in, my hands rake into his blonde locks, gently scratching the back of his neck.

Riker pulls out of the kiss before he begins kissing down my body as he slowly gets off the bed. He takes off his shoes, and then turns off the lights so that the only light is coming from the fireplace. He takes off his jeans and kneels on the bed, lifting the bottom of my nightie he trails open mouth kisses along my thigh. I moan, my eyes flutter, I quiver ever so slightly at the anticipation of what's coming. He slowly pulls my panties down, with my panties off he opens my legs a little and his tongue licks along my slit. A long soft moan escapes my lips, my back arches, he reaches under me, perching me up for better access. His tongue skillfully playing in my core brings me to a wonderfully exhilarating orgasm.

While I ride out the orgasm he gently withdraws his tongue, my body quivers, Riker's name leaving my lips on a soft breath. As I lay recovering from the orgasm Riker gets undressed and gets my nightie off, his tongue goes back in my core, but only for a moment, only to make me ready to accept him. His tongue comes out, he moves up and penetrates slowly. A long throaty moan comes from the back of my throat, Riker's name drops from my lips. My arms go around him, my nails scratching down his back. Riker thrusts gently, slowly, his lips kissing my flesh as moan after moan comes from my lips. When my eyes do manage to open I watch Riker's body, lit by the fire as he thrusts gently and our bodies become one.

We spend the better part of the night making love by the fire. When I'm sure my body can't possibly take another orgasm Riker pulls a blanket over us, wraps his arms around me and we cuddle watching the fire. I fall into a blissful sleep in the light of the fire, in Riker's arms.

We spend a leisurely morning in Antwerp before heading for Germany. This is our first of three concerts in Germany, but we have a concert in Zurich, Switzerland before coming back to Germany. Unfortunately, I don't get to see much of Mannheim, Germany because I'm too busy working, setting up interviews, appearances, photo shoots, approving photos and questions, and responding to all the e-mails and phone calls. In fact, we're so busy in Mannheim it's hard to get a moment alone with Riker. I end up spending most of my time working while here. So, I am rather relieved when we arrive in Zurich and I have some time to sightsee, and time to spend with Riker. There is one thing I need to do here, Rydel's birthday is soon and with Stormie's help we're planning a surprise for her.

The first thing we do in Zurich is ride an elephant! It's quite a feeling to be on an elephant, especially when I'm in Riker's arms. After that, since we're already at Lake Zurich, we take a cruise around the lake. The lake is gorgeous, and the cruise includes lunch, so we're well fed. I only wish I could be on the lake alone with Riker. Of course, I do get him alone in the room that night.

We leave Zurich on July 31st and head for Munich. Our second of three concerts in Germany, our tour zigzags in and out of Germany for this last leg. We do still have a lot of appearances, photo shoots and interviews in and around Munich, but at least I get to spend some time sightseeing with everyone. And time alone with Riker of course. My favorite thing in Munich was the Residenz, a palace that's now a museum, with a hall of statues and the painted ceiling was truly incredible.

From Munich we were off to Vienna, Austria. We had a full day and half, and only one photo shoot and a magazine interview to do in Austria. I was caught up with my work for the most part, and so was actually able to see the sights with everyone. My favorite thing was St. Stephen's Cathedral, it was so incredibly ornate, so aweinspiring it took my breath away more than once. Riker, his siblings and Ell's favorite thing in Austria was the private music tour.

Arriving in Budapest on August, 5th I get an idea. Riker's ruled most of the fantasies during this trip, but this ancient city is perfect for one of my fantasies. After breakfast I find some time to sneak away and make some phone calls. Our historic hotel was built in 1918, I saw pictures a few days ago, it could easily be a gothic castle in parts of this historic hotel. I think 1918 is a good year for my fantasy, now I just need some costumes and a few accessories. Thankfully, this job has quickly taught me how to get what I need with a few phone calls, even if the other person doesn't speak English. I have everything I want ready to be delivered to the hotel by lunch.

After lunch we visit Aquicum, Roman ruins from around 100AD. Then we visit Heroes' Square, I love the Millenary Monument with the Archangel Gabriel topping it. After that we go to Fisherman's Bastion, from here we get incredible views of the city, and then we stop for coffee at the café on the terrace. Taking our coffee, we take a walk along the Danube, while I whish it was just me and Riker I am able to walk next to him. We walk to the restaurant where we're eating dinner, it sits right on the river and we eat outside which I love.

After dinner we go to the hotel, Andre and Mark checked us all in earlier, but we haven't been to our rooms yet. Mark and Stormie are going to the Gellert Baths. Attached to our hotel Gellert Baths is a spa with thermal baths, most are open pools, but there are private rooms. I already know Riker booked us a private room tomorrow at the spa. Ryland, Rocky and Ross are going down to the wave pool, Ell and Rydel are going to a club.

"What shall we do tonight?" Riker asks as we walk toward our room. "Join my sister and Ell at the club? Or my brothers at the wave pool?"

"Actually," I grin as I slip the key into the door, "I already have our night planned."

Our room is nice, fairly simple, with a rather masculine feel to it, lots of dark wood including the floor. A large window and best of all a stone balcony, which I will work into my fantasy. Naturally, our room contains all the basics of a modern hotel room, a queen bed, vanity, TV, table with two chairs, a washroom.

Hanging in the closet are the costumes for tonight, for Riker a suit befitting the era of the hotel. A tailcoat, tailored shirt, pants, even a top hat, it's all rented, well all but one accessory.

"What's this?" Riker asks seeing the clothes in the closet.

"I thought it was my turn for a fantasy again, one I will control. I thought this was a fitting place for you to be a vampire," I smile showing him the fangs.

"I like this fantasy," Riker grins and kisses me tenderly. "Is this what you're wearing?" He asks pulling out the dress.

I got myself a long light blue dress, a reproduction of an Edwardian tea dress, which is technically afternoon wear and not evening wear, but I didn't want a corset. The dress is white with light blue accents, I even got myself stockings and a chemise. I found myself shoes that were reasonably vintage looking, but ones I could wear for more than just tonight. I bought the tea dress, it wasn't cheap, but I thought Riker might get carried away and rip the dress. And if he didn't it actually makes a very nice dress to wear for a wedding or something. Riker's outfit is rented and I wasn't able to find shoes on such short notice, but that's okay.

"Yes it is, and I bought mine but yours is rented, so be careful with your clothes. The fangs should stay on pretty well, but you won't actually be biting into my neck. I'm going to change in the washroom and then I'll help you with the fangs if you need it."

I take my clothes into the washroom and get dressed. I don't put on any makeup as it will just rub off, I leave my jewelry on and slip my shoes on just before going out. Riker is dressed, he put his black shoes on, which under the trousers blend reasonably well. An admiring, sensuous smile curls his lips up when he sees me. He takes my hand pulling me to him and abducts my lips in scintillating salacious kiss.

"It is incredible how sexy and gorgeous you look in absolutely everything you wear. You look like an angel, and a beautifully glamorous lady," he tells me with a look of adoration in his eyes. I feel my cheeks blush as I smile at his compliment. I kiss him quickly and help him in with his fangs. "So, my fair maiden, what's your fantasy?"

"Well, I'll be the Edwardian lady on the balcony, and you'll be the ancient, sexily swarthy vampire that's come to take me."

"I love this fantasy," Riker grins.

We hide a few things in the room, close the door to the washroom and toss a blanket over the TV to make it look a little more turn of the century. Then I go out to the stone balcony, I don't even mind the slight breeze. Being on the stone balcony, in the tea dress, I feel like a wealthy lady at the turn of the century, even if I'm looking out over a brightly lit city.

I'm only on the balcony for a moment before Riker steps out. He doesn't say anything, he's trying to be silent, so I pretend not to hear him. He steps behind me, his lips touching down to my neck with a feathery soft kiss. Now we're both fully in character, so I turn around with a gasp.

"Who are you?"

He puts his arm around my waist and looks into my eyes. "An admirer, I've been watching you from afar but tonight you will be mine in every way."

"No, I…"

He cuts me off with a kiss, looking deep into my eyes again. "You are mine."

"I am yours."

He grins, bearing his fangs and a shiver trembles it's way through my body. Taking my hand he pulls me inside, then he picks me up and carries me to the bed. Lying me down he takes off my shoes, and softly runs his hand up my leg sending another quiver up my body. His hand comes out and he moves up trailing open mouth kisses along my neck. When the fangs gently scratch my neck it evokes a soft moan from my lips. He spends a long time just kissing my neck, and gently running the fangs along my neck and wrists.

He finally begins opening the dress, undoing the buttons in the front and untying the sash. Once the front of the dress is open he pulls the sleeves down of the dress and the straps of the chemise enough to expose my breasts. His fangs softly graze the top of my breast, my back arches, a trembling wanting moan comes from the back of my throat. I grip onto him, combing my fingers through his hair.

He continues to slowly undress me, kissing his way down my body, and gently grazing his fangs in strategic places. He was actually very gentle and everything remains intact. When I'm entirely naked he kisses me passionately and then stands to undress. The top hat, which fell from his head long ago, he picks up and puts on my head. He undresses, being very careful with the clothes he lays them over a chair. Crawling back on the bed he opens my legs, his fingers brush along my pussy lips. I'm dripping already, I have been for a while now with all the teasing.

Riker grins, his lips ensnaring mine in a scorching kiss as he enters me. I moan into the kiss, arching my back to allow him in further. One hand grazes down his chest, the other gently scratching along the back of his neck as he thrusts deep but gentle. When he's at a steady rhythm he pulls out of the kiss, looks down at me, smiles and starts kissing along my neck, collarbone and breasts. Every so often the fangs gently graze my flesh causing me to moan. I'm brought to orgasm twice before he finally reaches his peak and we release together. Vampire Riker slows down as I ride out the orgasm, he pulls out slowly and takes my lips for another kiss.

"That was a wonderful fantasy," Riker smiles.

"And you make one sexy vampire," I grin.

"Thanks, I like being a sexy vampire, but how do I get the fangs off? I'm afraid I'm going to bite my tongue in the middle of the night."

I giggle and help him get the fangs off, I put the chemise back on and sleep only in that. The following day I return Riker's outfit, of course the fangs I had to buy, we might just have to do another vampire fantasy. Then we return for our private hot tub room at the baths. It's the most relaxing, and sensuous hour of the day. No time for sightseeing today, the band has three appearances, a photo shoot, an interview and of course, the concert tonight. I watch most of the concert since I'm done with work, the last thing I do is confirm that everything is ready for Rydel's birthday in a few days.

The following morning we leave for Prague. We have several days here, which was good because today we have no time for sightseeing. Our first stop is a radio interview for the band, then two photo shoots, another radio interview and then dinner. I'm working most of the afternoon, even at the photo shoots I'm on the phone or my laptop. After dinner we have a little time, not much time as we have a full day tomorrow. Riker, Rydel, Ell and I go to a club for a couple hours before returning to the hotel.

The next day we're able to do a little sightseeing between interviews, appearances and photo shoots. There's also a TV appearance, and they know tomorrow is Rydel's birthday, so they have a cake and everything. I don't get to watch the concert that night because I have so much work to do. I do however get to enjoy some time with Riker in the hotel room that night.

Since today is Rydel's birthday we didn't schedule anything for work. Everyone gets to sleep in a little before meeting for breakfast. After breakfast we have a private tour of Prague castle, and a cruise on the river that includes lunch. After the cruise we visit the John Lennon wall, and then lots of shopping, well Rydel does a lot of shopping the rest of us not so much. Then it's time for Rydel's birthday surprise. A private tea at Augustine, a historic luxury hotel in the heart of Prague. Not just any tea, we got Rydel a pink princess dress and a tiara. The rest of us have plastic costume crowns as well. Rydel loves her tea and has a great birthday. After her tea she and Ell are spending the evening alone. Riker and I go back to the hotel for some alone time of our own. We spend all night in the room, even ordering dinner up so that we can stay alone together, and naked. Well, Riker puts on a robe and I hide in the washroom when dinner arrives.

The next morning it's up early and off to Warsaw, Poland. No time for sightseeing our first day, but we have a little on the morning of the second day before leaving for the last concert in Berlin. We do get to see a lot of Berlin, I try to enjoy the sights and experience, however I know it's the last concert and I'll be going to Columbia soon. Our flight to New York is in four days and as excited as I am to start at Columbia that means this whole incredible summer will be over.

In the days between the concert in Berlin and our redeye flight from Heathrow airport in London we stop in many wonderful cities. Staying overnight in Hanover and Eindhoven, when we get to London I can't help but feel sad. One overnight flight and it's over. I want to enjoy these last moments, savor every single one, but I'm exhausted and like the others I fall asleep on the plane.

When the plane lands in New York I expect to take a taxi or shuttle to the campus and say goodbye to Riker and everyone here. After all they have to fly back to L.A. today. I am pleasantly surprised when Riker tells me the flight isn't until this evening and their all taking me to the campus. I already have my dorm assignment, I give Mark the address and he drives the van to campus and up to the dorm. I say tearful goodbyes to everyone in the van, everyone thanks me for coming, tells me I did a great job, or they'll keep in touch. I don't want to say goodbye to Riker, but he gets out and helps me with my bags. Though school doesn't start for a week a lot of students are already on campus. Not everyone recognizes him, but it only takes one, once one girl recognizes him and whispers to another it isn't long before others are looking. Riker walks me all the way to my room, brings my bags in and looks around the room.

"I haven't met my roommate yet, I hope she's nice."

"And an R5 fan," Riker grins.

"That would help," I smile and then it fades. "I hate goodbyes," I sigh sinking down on the bed.

Riker comes over and takes my hand, he walks me out of the room, out of the dorm to the courtyard. Leaning me against the wall he captures my lips in a deeply passionate and fiery kiss. A lasting kiss too, it doesn't last nearly long enough for me, but it's long enough for me to start hearing whispers around us.

"This isn't goodbye Lover," Riker grins brushing his fingers along my cheek, "I'll be seeing you again soon."

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. The new short story will be the continuing chapters of** _ **Just a Bite**_ **, and chapter two will be shortly.**


End file.
